Journey of Acceptance
by kurowolf
Summary: Full sum inside. Jake was always the unwanted child. Now he goes on a journey to prove how good he is. Along the way choices are made and Jake might just learn who his true family is and more about himself. But thats pretty tough with a hateful family.
1. Starting off

I just thought I should give this a try, seeing as how there are so many trainer fics out there and my old one is crap and is abandoned.. Tell me what you think.

_Summary: Two children, both blessed by Mew but only one acknowledged. Jake fights both life and unfairness in hopes of getting at least a little love from his parents. Fortunately, those life lessons are about to come in handy as Jake makes some interesting discoveries and decides who his real family is._

I do not own any pokemon or any related reference. Made up characters belong to me and are not to be used without permission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did you ever feel like you're going no where? Do you know what it's like to keep walking, never back down against the reality of life and still keep going? Life is supposed to be simple when you're little. The things in life are supposed to be given to you without the fear of being hurt or abandoned.

Life ain't so simple. Tragedy happens. And when it does, what are you going to do about it? Walk away, or perhaps hide behind others? You can be a coward and turn back.

Or you can fight. Fight back, no matter what anyone says. That's what I did, and I paid for it. See, when there's more than one outside force trying to put you down, they won't stop kicking you, even when you're out for the count.

Still, even with all that life has thrown at me, I still go on, and I even escaped. I escaped into the life that I want. What I want is to be a pokemon trainer. Or maybe I just want to travel. It's probably both. I love to travel and I love pokemon. To be able to train and encourage a pokemon in a fight and travel the world, it's the _freedom_ that takes my breath away. There's nothing more than I love than that.

After being in fights most of my life and having an unloving mother, father and brother can do that to a person. I'm sick of the cops and bums in my life. I _needed _this change. I needed to be able to go on a pokemon journey. After living in Pallet Town for so long, heading off on a journey would be no trouble at all.

Unfortunately, it was more trouble than I thought. The age to become a trainer was 13. The age had changed, the League believing 10 to be way too young. That was fine with me. I would turn 13 on the day of the exam, actually.

An exam, that decided who could and could not be a trainer. It was difficult, I won't deny that, but it was somehow disappointingly easy. I had passed with some of the highest scores, something that wasn't even noticed by my parents. All they cared about was Shane.

Shane, why was it always him? My parents, both successful trainers and very well known in Pallet Town, gave all their attention to him. They taught him all they knew about pokemon. The only reason I learned anything was from eavesdropping in on their private lessons.

What was so great about Shane anyway? He wasn't fat, but was slightly pudgy, more annoying than a room full of agitated Murkrow and couldn't survive without mom and dad keeping him standing.

It was unfair.

And all because of that stinkin' fire all those years ago. It was twelve years ago to be exact. A fire had lit our house on fire, and no one could get into our nursery. Somehow, for whatever reason, Mew had been flying above our house and heard our anguished cries.

Mew had saved us both and teleported Shane and i out of the house. I remember this clearly, because apparently it was a part of the gift that I remember it. Or perhaps a curse.

Mew had blessed us both. It was first me. His tail had touched my forehead and sent power into my body, almost as if saying 'You shall live.' A small, almost invisible curved moon had been tattooed onto my shoulder. The reason no one had ever noticed the strange mark because it was the same color as my skin and you had to know where to look to see it.

And then my brother. Or at least Mew was about to. When Mew had put his tail onto my brother, my parents and a large crowd of people had run into the clearing Mew had brought us, and froze at the sight. Mew had taken off in a matter of seconds, fleeing before he could bless my brother.

But the crowd didn't know that. They deemed my brother special, the one that Mew wanted. I was tossed aside, practically forgotten. It continued for years, and my brother took pride in reminding me of who was the favorite.

But that didn't matter.

My Journey.

Yes, my journey.

I am Jake Reed, here to start my pokemon journey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trainers," Prof. Oak called out proudly. "You are here today to begin the greatest journey of your life. You will travel far and wide, capturing and training the amazing creature we call Pokemon. Pokemon, you must remember, are not tools. They are our friends, comrades and family. You will have a relationship that can never be broken.

"But to begin this relationship, first you must go through the tests ahead of you. You should all be aware and well prepared for what you are about to do. Remember, this is not something you can just quite in the middle. If you have any second thoughts, please leave."

Nobody moved.

Prof. Oak nodded grimly. "Good. Now," he said, staring at the large amount of kids, "all of you will receive a number from this box and from then on you shall receive your pokemon." The teens stared at the red box on the table. "Remember the choices that are presented to you, don't waste it."

Jake nodded carefully, keeping his face blank but allowing his eyes to travel to his brother. Shane was nudging a friend, grinning slyly and probably bragging about his starter. Jake grinded his teeth in frustration. Shane would be given a special pokemon, courtesy of their parents. Of course, Jake had been left out but that was ok, he already knew what he wanted and it was one of Oak's choices.

Jake reviewed the pokemon that Professor Oak would be giving out, mentally reviewing if his choice was really the one he really wanted.

There were of course the normal starters that Oak gave out, along with the Johto starters that would be given out, but the new, nonstarter pokemon would consist of Growlithe, Mareep, Abra, Vulpix, Marill, both Nidorans and, of course, a Pikachu.

Electric pokemon had been the population's favorite ever since Ash Ketchum had become a pokemon master. It was rather sad, really. Why couldn't people just go on a journey their own way without trying to be someone else? Not to say it was wrong to look up to people, but honestly, the whole point of a journey is to do it yourself.

Jake eyed Shane who was staring up at their parents, Alice and Brandon Reed, who had come to help the old Professor out. Yep, he wouldn't go anywhere without mommy and daddy's help.

Jake stared at a piece of glass on one of the machines and stared at his reflection. He stared at his messy black hair that reached a little past his ears, the black and red clothing he wore as well as the backpack on his shoulder holding all his supplies. The last bit he stared at was his deep, green eyes, reminding him very much of a forest before he turned away.

Jake narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the large group of people. They were in an exceptionally large lab with lab assistant's walking around and making sure no one got into any trouble. Around fifty kids ranging from ages thirteen to fifteen walked in small groups or, like he was doing, watching the competition.

Jake stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared out the window, eyeing the open sky from out a window. It would be tough, but Jake had trained for this kind of thing. Nothing in life that wasn't tough wasn't worth it. If he couldn't work hard for it, there was no point in even trying.

Jake smirked.

Yes, things would be interesting.

"I will pass out a box now," Oak continued. "Each of you must take one slip of paper. They all have numbers on them. As you can tell, there are fifty of you, so you can make an estimate of how many there are."

Some of the kids laughed at the pathetic joke.

"When I call your number, just follow me into the room."

Jake just rolled his eyes and grabbed a slip of paper. He almost groaned as he read his number. "Number 42, just my luck."

Watching kid after kid go up and pick a pokemon was the most nerve racking thing Jake had ever experienced. What if the pokemon he wanted was no longer available? What if he got a pokemon that didn't like him? It was all just so frustrating.

"Number 42," Professor Oak called.

Jake swallowed nervously but walked up to the old man with his held up high.

"No need to be nervous, lad," Oak said with a smile as soon as the door was closed.

Jake gave a sheepish grin. "You can tell?"

Professor Oak gave a hearty laugh. "When you've done this as long as me, you'll have learned to read body language. So, have you decided on which pokemon you want?"

Jake nodded just a bit too boldly. "I have, sir. I have thought long and hard about who I would like to start on my journey. Sir, may I have a Charmander?"

Professor Oak had been smiling as Jake talked, but as soon as Jake stated which pokemon he wanted, his smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, Jake, but we are unfortunately out of Charmander's."

Jake felt his heart drop. "No more?" he repeated meekly.

Professor Oak nodded hesitantly. "All we have left are female Nidoran's, a Vulpix and a Marill."

Jake felt his hands form fists. "Are… are you sure there's not one left?" God how he hated sounding like this, so weak and childish, it almost made him want to break something.

Professor Oak seemed to take pity on him and said, "Well, there is one…" Jake perked up at the sound of this. "But I need to tell you a few things first."

Jake nodded, showing that he would listen.

"Have you ever heard of a shiny pokemon?"

Jake nodded again, having studied quite a lot among the past three years. "Yes, sir. They are just like other pokemon, only having a different color and are known for being generally stronger than their other species and are incredibly rare."

Professor Oak smiled. "It seems you know your research. Anyways, we happen to have a Charmander in the lab at the moment, but it's been extremely difficult."

Jake tilted his head. "Difficult?"

"Yes, the Charmander is not a shiny, but it is a different color."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"Heavens no!" Oak laughed. "The little guy is just very rebellious and we haven't had much time to study it. It's young, but still as old as the pokemon we're giving out today. The rebellious thing isn't a problem, but what is the problem is its sickness."

"Sickness?"

Professor Oak regarded him seriously. "It must be given a serum every once in a while to… shall we say… keep it going. It gets tired faster than the normal pokemon but strangely enough it has a lot of endurance."

"Shouldn't those two things cancel each other out?"

Professor Oak chuckled. "You would think so, but no it does not." Oak stared at him for a moment longer. "I am telling you this because you want a Charmander, and I will offer you this pokemon only on the condition that you will treat it well and make sure it gets stronger. Hopefully this journey will strengthen it." Professor Oak paused. "Of course with all that I told you, you probably don't want it anymore."

Jake looked surprised. "What? Of course not! I would love to have a pokemon like that."

"Are you sure?" Oak asked dubiously. "You could just have a pokemon ordered like your brother."

"No!" Jake shouted. Jake grimaced at the look professor Oak gave him. "I mean no, sir," Jake said more softly. He glared at the floor. "No, I won't do that."

Professor Oak nodded. "Very well. I suppose I should get you your pokemon since there are still others waiting for their own pokemon."

Jake gave a huge smile. "Yes, sir!"

Oak handed him a ball. "Here you go, lad. Take good care of it. Here is your pokedex as well, some pokeballs and a map. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you."

"Jake," Oak said seriously. "I will give you Charmander's medicine but I want you to have him examined at every pokemon center you enter. I will send word out so that they will know. Also, your Charmander is a boy."

Jake nodded and grabbed the pills and a few tubes of clear blue liquid. "I'll take care of him, I promise."

"I know you will, now get out of here."

Jake waved goodbye and ran out the door, leaving the last few people behind him. Jake ran past all the people waiting outside for the others and the other kids who already received their pokemon. He noticed Shane talking with his parents and not even notice as he ran past them.

"_I don't need to be near anyone,"_ Jake thought. _"I've always been on my own so I see no reason to greet my new friend in front of others."_

Jake finally stopped well away from Route one and enlarged his pokeball, a large smile on his face. "Time to come out, buddy," Jake said and threw the pokeball to the ground.

What came out almost made Jake gasp but he held it back in, wanting to give a good first impression. Professor Oak had been right when he said this Charmander was a different color. Charmander was a dark black color, his eyes a sea green while the flame on its tail was a light blue. It was also a little shorter than other Charmander's but that was ok.

Charmander stared at him disinterested. "Char," it greeted, folding its claws and glaring up at Jake.

Jake kneeled so that he was eye level with Charmander, trying to show he considered Charmander his equal. "Hello, Charmander."

Charmander just stared before sniffing rudely and turning away.

Jake wasn't disappointed. Professor Oak had told him this little guy was a bit of a rebel. They would get along just because of that, probably.

"Charmander, Professor Oak entrusted you into my care and I promise to make you stronger. You want to get stronger, right?"

Charmander gave no indication he heard but Jake could tell the lizard was interested.

"All my life I've wanted to travel and get away from my… family." This apparently caught Charmander's attention because he stared up at Jake. "I want to get stronger to and prove to people that I'm here, that I'm strong. I want to make you strong and defeat everybody I meet. I can't do that without you, though."

Charmander stared up at him. "Char," he growled and blew a little flame at him.

It was easy to dodge since it was halfhearted but Jake grunted in annoyance and shrugged. "Fine. We can go back to the lab and you can go back to being tested on and given medicine."

"Cham!" Charmander looked horrified.

"Yes, Charmander, I know all about your medicine."

Charmander growled at him angrily. "Char man ma der cahr!"

Jake shook his head, understanding only a little bit. "How about we make a deal?"

"Nader?" Charmander questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Yea, a deal." Jake held out a few pills and Charmander made a face. Jake nodded. "I thought so. How about this, I don't give you these pills as long as you train hard and give this a shot?"

Charmander seemed to think about it. "Mad, char?"

"I won't tell Oak, I promise. I don't know what Oak was talking about you being weak, but I'm sure with training you won't need these."

"Char!" Charmander blew out some fire in agreement.

"So we got a deal?" Jake asked, holding out a fist.

Charmander stared up at him for a moment. After a full two minutes, Charmander and Jake punched each other's fists.

"It's a deal then," Jake said, grinning just a bit too dangerously. "C'mon, we'll head to the beach first."

"Mander?" Charmander questioned.

"Forty-nine other people became trainers today," Jake said. "Route one will be crowded like a woman's clothing store. The pokemon of that route will know and won't come out till later."

Charmander nodded. That made sense, especially if one wanted to train and capture others pokemon. Charmander stared up at Jake, wondering about this strange human as they walked. Jake wasn't like any human he had ever met. Most just gapped at his strange skin color. It wasn't his fault that he was born this way!

Also, this human had made a deal with him. A good deal at that. No more medicine! The thought alone almost made the little Charmander do a little jig but he had his pride and dignity. He also had an image to uphold.

"Here we are," Jake said, smiling broadly.

"Mander," Charmander said wondrously. They were on top of a large cliff that over looked the ocean. Waves crashed against the rocks and made sounds like thunder. The water shimmered were the sun gleamed down and both noticed a few Seel playing in the water.

"It's my favorite spot to come to," Jake whispered. "When I can't stand things at home I usually come here."

"Cham?" Charmander asked, determined to get more information out of its trainer.

"Don't worry about it."

"Mar," Charmander growled.

Jake just chuckled but turned back to look at the ocean. It was so beautiful and so perfect…

"Hey, loser!"

…and now it was ruined.

Jake scowled and turned to face the source. "Shane," Jake growled lowly.

"I thought you'd be here," Shane said with a victorious smirk on his face. There were two boys on Shane's side, glaring up at him.

"Here with your little posse?" Jake asked, folding his arms.

"Of course," Shane said with a grin. He looked around with a sniff. "I don't know why you would ever come to a stupid place like this, but I guess since your unwanted at home I guess you have no other choice."

"Char!" Charmander hissed. The fire lizard bared its fangs up at Shane, causing him to laugh.

"Is _that_ your pokemon? What a freak! I guess it fits you, though."

"Shut your mouth," Jake snarled. "You can say what you want about me, but don't you dare insult Charmander."

Shane made a face. "Aw, did I hit a nerve? I don't see why, I was only telling you the truth."

Jake grinded his teeth as Charmander continued to growl. "Out of my way," he hissed at the three.

They just laughed at him. "Do you really think we'd let you go without a battle?" Shane taunted. "Right, Blake? Right, Brandon?"

The two just snickered and nodded.

Shane spun a pokeball on his finger. "I'm going to enjoy pummeling that freak pokemon of yours."

"No," Jake hissed out angrily.

"Why, you scared?"

"Of course not, you idiot," Jake said. "We both just got our pokemon and I know for sure Charmander here has no battle experience. I'm not willing to risk his health over some stupid thing with you. And as for your pokemon, I have no idea how strong it is because it's specially bought." Jakes voice turned mocking. "What's the matter, Shane? Can't raise pokemon without mom and dad getting everything for you?"

Shane's face reddened in anger. "Go, Drattini!" he shouted. He smirked as a small, snake like pokemon came out. "No need to be jealous. You've put up with the same stuff since we were both a year old. We both know who is loved in our little family."

This time Jake actually growled. "Charmander, I'm not going to put up with the shit spewing out of his mouth and I'm sure you can't either."

"Ma!" Charmander agreed, claws at the ready.

"Good, now go!"

"Charmander!"

Shane smirked. "This is gonna be easy. Drattini, use slam."

"Dodge it!" Jake shouted, feeling his adrenaline running from the amount of anger he was feeling.

Charmander was obviously feeling the same amount of anger and it showed in the battle. As soon as it was out of the way of Drattini's slam attack he slashed at its head.

"Good job," Jake said. "Now use ember!"

"Char!"

"Get out of the way!" Shane shouted.

"Tini!" Drattini tried to slither out of the way but it was too slow.

"Drattini, use thundershock!"

Jake gapped. That spoiled brat had one good Drattini. His thoughts went back to the battle as he heard Charmander cry out in pain.

"Another slam," Shane ordered, grinning in victory.

"Dodge it!" Jake cried out.

"Mander," Charmander growled and jumped over the snake pokemon.

"Ember it now!"

"Char char char!" Charmander launched a series of small flames at Drattini, hitting it head on.

Shane growled in frustration. "Use another thundershock!"

"Finish it with another ember!" Jake called, excitement filling him.

The thundershock that Drattini threw at Charmander was dodged, but the ember attack hit its mark, forcing the dragon pokemon to fall unconscious.

"You did it, Charmander!" Jake cheered. Charmander was panting, and Jake noticed a bit of purple liquid in its mouth. "Charmander, are you ok?" Jake asked worriedly.

Charmander shrugged him off, his face turning into a fierce growl. "Char," he said dismissively.

Jake sighed. Charmander had probably only listened to him in battle because Shane had disgraced them both with his words. The strange liquid that Charmander was starting to spit up was causing him to worry, though.

"You little cheater!" Shane shouted, causing Charmander and Jake to look up.

"What are you on about now?" Jake asked, completely irritated.

"I know that freak pokemon of yours couldn't have won without cheating," Shane growled angrily.

"Your mouth spews out more shit than your mouth," Jake told him. "Charmander won fair and square, now get out of our way."

"I don't think so," Shane said savagely.

Jake regarded Shane. What was with the little brat? Just because he didn't get what he wanted didn't mean he had to act like this.

Shane looked past Jake and saw the cliff. He turned to his little grunts. "You know, I think my dear brother could use a little water to cool off. What do you guys say?"

"Good idea, boss," the two laughed.

Jake stood at ready. "I'll break your face if you come anywhere near me," he threatened.

"You don't scare me," Shane said dismissively. "Get him."

Blake and Brandon both lunged at him, missing him completely as Jake jumped to the side and punched Brandon in the face. Brandon responded with a pathetic jab while Blake tried to kick Jake. Jake easily avoided the attacks. He had been in worse situations before.

Jake actually paused to wonder why the two boys just didn't use heir pokemon and thought that they were probably too dense to remember.

"Char!" Charmander growled savagely and slashed Blake away.

"Thank's, buddy," Jake said gratefully. Unfortunately, he got so side tracked that he didn't notice Shane run up to him and punch him across the face. "What the hell's your problem?" Jake snarled.

"You are," Shane said angrily. He regarded Charmander as the small lizard spat more fire at Blake and Brandon. He smirked and sprayed something on his Drattini, waking it up.

Jake grimaced. "A revive? What other crap did your parents give you?"

Shane grinned, seemingly happy with Jake's words. "It seems you really do know that you're not a part of our family."

Jake had a hurt look on his face momentarily before turning back to his tired Charmander. "Charmander, I know you don't trust me yet, but I promise I'll help you out of this mess."

Shane laughed and turned back to Blake and Brandon. "Release your pokemon."

This time both Jake and Charmander paled as two more pokemon joined the fray. Charmander was now faced with a Drattini, Bulbasaur and male Nidoran. "Damn cheaters," Jake muttered.

Charmander nodded in agreement and spat out some more purple liquid, causing the others to laugh.

"Not only is your pokemon a freak, but it's not too healthy, either," Shane laughed.

Jake ignored him. "Charmander," he whispered. "I've been in a lot of fights in my life, and I know from experience that you need to get rid of the weakest first. Drattini is very weak still, but that Bulbasaur won't stand against your flame."

Charmander regarded Jake for a moment before nodding and launching an ember attack at Bulbasaur. Jake didn't have time to help his pokemon out ask Shane and the other two bastards tried to attack him again. It turned into an all out wrestling match with Jake getting more punches and kicks than he could give out.

It didn't matter if he had been in a few fights in his life. What mattered was that he was outnumbered and unless you were an experienced fighter, which Jake was not, you could not fight your way out.

Jake spat out some blood and nailed a kick in Shane's family jewels. Shane yowled in pain and turned back to his pokemon. Drattini, forget the freak lizard and use thundershock on Jake."

Drattini turned away from the exhausted Charmander and fired off an electric attack, causing him to scream. The attack caught Jake unaware and sent him into a small type of shock.

"Draa," Drattini said tiredly but received a harsh scratch attack.

_How cowardly, _Charmander thought angrily. _I knew humans couldn't be trusted._

Charmander looked at the fainted Bulbasaur and Nidoran. They were weak, but in numbers they had done a good job. Charmander gripped his arm in pain and could feel the sticky substance rising up his throat, causing him to spit it out. Charmander grimaced; knowing that by now one of the professors would have forced that medicine down his throat.

Charmander turned back to the Drattini but noted its attention was focused on the humans. Charmander turned back to look at the human who he had been given to. _Jake, that's his name, _Charmander thought.

He fought pretty well for a human. Evidence of that was that the three other boys had more bruises than Jake did. If that cheating Drattini hadn't interfered, then Jake probably would have gotten out of it.

What happened next shocked the Charmander. The three humans tossed Jake over the cliff, taking advantage of his paralyzes. Charmander stopped himself from running over to the cliff. Why should he? Jake was just another human, after all.

But he was the first human who had bargained with him. No one had ever given Charmander the chance to refuse the horrible medicine and have freedom. Charmander growled angrily and turned back to the Drattini.

"Next time we meet, I'll skin you alive."

Drattini glared at him. "We shall see."

Charmander smirked and ran off the cliff, dodging the hands that tried to grab him. Jake was still falling, but fell into the water as soon as Charmander jumped. Jake must have hit his head, because he was unconscious when Charmander saw him.

Charmander took a deep breath and released the liquid that all Chars have in their tail so that they could survive in the water. If that special liquid didn't exist, all Chars would have become extinct from either rain or falling into rivers.

_There he is, _Charmander thought, swimming after Jake and trying to pull him up to the surface. _Crap! _Charmander glared at a rock that was entwined in seaweed and attached to Jake's arm.

Things just better and better.

Charmander started to choke as his air supply was starting to become nonexistent. Just when Charmander thought he was done for, a huge current swept them into a water cave and, for a brief moment, allowed Charmander to breathe. The current ran so fast that all Charmander could do was hold onto Jake tightly so that they didn't separate.

Charmander used the light on his tail to see through the dark water. The special, jelly like liquid had formed a type of blue bubble over his flame to keep it safe. Just as Charmander thought he was about to die, the current pushed him under and then straight up, right through a hold in the ceiling.

Charmander panted harshly as he landed; staring at the opening he had been pushed out of. He stared as more water shot out of opening and making it seem like a miniature geyser. "That was close," Charmander said, spiting out more purple liquid.

Battling with himself, Charmander finally took out the pills in Jake's backpack and swallowed them, grimacing at the horrible feeling that went through his body. That would be the last time, Charmander vowed.

Charmander turned back Jake and noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh, crap!" Charmander started pumping on Jake's chest. "Breathe, dammit! Breathe!"

When Jake gave no response, Charmander finally lost it and jumped on Jakes chest, causing a huge amount of water to burst out of Jakes mouth.

"Thank Mew," Charmander said, watching Jake cough loudly.

Jake stared weakly at Charmander before saying, "I… I just understood what you said." And then he fainted.

Charmander stared before sighing. He really should just leave and find his own freedom, but Jake seemed to have that same type of rebellious aura that Charmander prided himself on. Also, he was really weak and wouldn't make out in the wild.

Sighing once more, Charmander dragged Jake's unconscious body away from the water and somewhere dry, having no idea where he was.

What a great way to start a journey, Charmander thought wryly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shane scowled at the water, wondering if Jake would come up or not. He didn't really care, but curiosity drove him to stay. When five minutes passed and there was no sign of Jake, Shane recalled his almost unconscious Drattini, cursing inwardly. That Charmander had been strong, taking out three pokemon had been proof enough.

How could that useless brother of his have gotten such a pokemon? The Charmander did look sick, though. The strange purple liquid was worth thinking over as well. Shane stared at his pokeball before glancing at the fallen Nidoran and Bulbasaur. They had all been poisoned…

"Oh well, not my problem." Shane stretched. "Brandon, Blake, I'll be seeing you, I guess."

They blinked up at him. "But I thought we would all be traveling together," Brandon said weakly, nursing his bruises.

Shane sneered but was also nursing his own bruises. "As if. I travel alone. I don't need weaklings to hold me back. You two were only here to help me put that brother of mine in his place. If he survives, then I'll deal with him later. If not… well, he wouldn't be the first trainer to die on a pokemon journey."

The two gapped at him as he headed back to meet with his parents. He would probably need a few more items and that HM his father had been talking about…

Shane smiled. It was so nice to be the favorite of famous pokemon trainers and receive whatever he wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Jake finally came to, he had a pounding headache. He groaned as he sat up and noticed it was dark. "How long have I been out?" he asked groggily.

"For a day and a half," said a voice.

Jake jumped and turned to see that the only one who was with him was Charmander. "Did… did I just understand you?" he asked incredulously.

Charmander gave him an amused look. "Apparently you can. Not many trainers can understand a pokemon so quickly."

Jake stared at his hand. Charmander was right. It usually took months before a trainer and pokemon bonded enough to understand each other. Jake collected his thoughts. "Did you say I was out for half a day?"

"Yes. When you had fallen, I jumped in after you but we were dragged through a rough current and popped out of some type of geyser. I have no idea where we are."

Jake sighed and looked around. There was a small fire going, as well as a small pile of berries, fish and a half eaten Pidgey. "You took care of me?' Jake asked incredulously.

Charmander waved it off. "Don't think too much about it. I was hurt badly as well and needed to heal. I just rubbed berries on your wounds to help them heal. The thundershock that hit you had caused you to go into shock. Humans don't have much resistance at first to a pokemon's attack and can go into shock after such a vicious attack, especially with all the stress that you had been feeling."

"What do you mean at first?" Jake asked tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep.

Charmander yawned widely, obviously just as tired as Jake. "Say you capture an Elekid and it plays with you by shocking you. The first time will hurt like hell, but since it's your pokemon and they know restrictions, playful zaps won't really hurt that much."

"That's interesting," Jake said. He turned to the berries and fish. "You don't mind, do you?"

"They're for you," Charmander said sleepily. "I already ate."

Jake made a move to grab some fish, but stopped as he felt a weight on his arm. "What is that?" he asked incredulously as he stared at seaweed and rock on his arm.

Charmander shrugged. "Beats me. It got stuck to you in the water and I couldn't get it off. I managed to get your clothes off, though."

Jake just noticing he was lying only in his boxers in a pile of leaves, blushed slightly. He noticed they were next to the fire so that they could dry. Since half a day had already passed they were quite dry but Charmander just left them there.

"Thank you," Jake said gratefully and stuffed his mouth with berries. After a few minutes of silence, Jake asked, "Are you alright too? And what was that purple stuff that you spat out in the battle?"

Charmander looked annoyed at the questions and said, "I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine."

Jake nodded. "Sounds fair."

Charmander smirked. "Ok, who was that other human and what did he have against you?"

Jake looked uncomfortable. "He's my brother. Only by blood, mind you. Other than that, I wish I had nothing to do with him."

"I can see why."

Jake ignored the comment. "When we were little, there was a fire in our house. Shane and I were only one at the time. Miraculously, Mew save us."

Charmander's jaw dropped.

Jake nodded. "Yep. Incredible, isn't it? Anyways, Mew was going to bless us both. That day was both a blessing and a curse. I remember it all, even though I was only a year old. Mew blessed me first." Jake paused to smile briefly before it turned into a frown. "Then it was Shane's turn. Shane never got a chance to be blessed since my parents and a whole bunch of adults had found us. All they saw was Mew hovering over my brother before it flew off.

"They took it as a sign that my brother was to be loved by the legendaries and treated him like a king. Mum and dad forgot about me. They did raise me with clothes, food, and stuff like that. What they didn't give me was attention and love. They had completely forgotten about me, and instead raised Shane into the spoiled brat that he is."

Charmander growled as Jake ended his story. "Disgusting," he snarled. "Pokemon would never that to their own." He trailed off for a moment. "May I see your mark?"

Jake blinked. "How did you know I got a mark?"

"All humans who are blessed by one of the legendaries receive a special mark."

Jake showed Charmander the mark on his arm, allowing the fire lizard to rub a claw over it.

"Now it's your turn," Jake said.

Charmander scowled but nodded. "Well, my story will probably answer all your questions so that's probably a good thing." Jake raised an eyebrow. "First thing you have to know is that my father was a Charmeleon while my mother was an Umbreon. As you should know, the mother always gives birth to its own kind, so I should have been an Eevee.

"As you can tell, that didn't happen. My den was a cave that connected to many underground caves. One day, there was a huge battle inside our cave. A human had come to capture my parents and keep the eggs to himself. As you can guess, my siblings and I were not born yet. Father battled long and hard, or so my mother told me. Father had won, banishing the human from the cave, but a huge cave in had happened."

Charmander paused and took a deep breath.

"My mother had been guarding the eggs and was about to be smashed under all the rocks. Father pushed her out of the way, along with one egg so that their family could continue. Mother had been tired since she had battled the previous say already." Charmander's voice was full of sorrow now. "Father and my siblings died under the rocks."

Jake rubbed Charmander's shoulder. Charmander felt grateful for the comfort but continued his story.

"So it was just me and Mother. Mother carried me deep into the underground caverns, having no idea how to get out. It was pitch black and the only reason she didn't get lost was because she was a dark type and could see perfectly. Eggs, when growing, need light to be healthy. Mother had used her moonlight and flash attack almost every minute of the day. The only time she would stop was to hunt for Zubat or Golbat for food.

"There were many large pokemon as well, such as Rydon that could trample her to death, so she would also send out the poison in her pores that Umbreon's are so famous for."

Jake nodded, remembering reading about the poison that Umbreon's can give off in a book.

"So naturally," Charmander continued, "I didn't exactly grow in a healthy atmosphere as an egg. Mother was so excited when I was born." Charmander smiled and his eyes grew soft. "She said I looked exactly like my father but with her coat." Charmander voice changed. "But because of the poison she gave off, I was poisoned. A type of poison sack formed in my body and it makes me sick. Mother thinks that my body will grow used to it as I get older.

"She even thinks I could learn toxic when I get older." Charmander stared up at Jake. "I guess that explains why I have a dark coat. It's because I grew up in a pitch black area with a false light. I also explained why I'm sort of sick all the time."

Jake nodded carefully. "I think your mother may be right, though. You did extraordinary against Shane and his little thugs. Their pokemon went down."

"But I was completely exhausted," Charmander pointed out.

Jake shrugged and scratched his arm with the rock and seaweed on it, annoyed that it was very itchy. "You'll grow with experience. Remember what I said earlier? I promised to help you grow."

Charmander was silent for a moment. "Thanks…"

Jake grinned. "You are welcome. Do you mind if I ask about your mother?"

"She died," Charmander said bitterly. "Raising me the way she did took a lot out of her. Humans had found us when I turned two months. They took us to the old mans house and tried to heal my mother. She didn't make it… And that's when they started to study me."

Jake took out his pokedex. "You don't mind if I check your stats, do you?"

Charmander shook his head.

Jake's pokedex, which was dry because of his waterproof backpack, scanned Charmander. Jake's eyes nearly widened in shock as he checked the stats. Charmander's speed, special attack and defense were quite high for such a young Charmander. The other stats were a bit on the low side but that could be remedied.

Charmander's attacks were very good, however. From the normal scratch, growl and ember, there was an attack called crunch. That could only be learned as an egg move. Charmander's parents must have been very powerful

Charmander stopped talking after that and Jake didn't push him. Instead, they both got comfortable in front of the fire and closed their eyes, ready for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow they would have to find out where they are and get to Veridian City.

Jake yawned widely. "Tomorrow we'll get up bright and early. Tomorrow is also when we start training. We won't get pushed around anymore and prove how tough we are. Right?"

"Yea…" Charmander said sleepily.

Jake smiled, his eyes still closed. Tomorrow his _real _journey would start, and he would prove how great he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So how about it? Would really like reviews. It's not that hard, people.


	2. An attack

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake yawned widely as he got up and stretched. Well, he tried to stretch. The rock attached to his arm didn't exactly permit much movement. "Stupid thing," Jake muttered, whacking it against another rock with no success.

Trying to ignore the large rock that probably weighed at least 25 to 30 pounds, Jake scooped up some berries for a quick breakfast before turning to his sleeping Charmander. "Hey, wake up," Jake said, nudging Charmander.

Charmander yawned, stretching with much more grace than Jake had been able to. His black skin shined in the early morning sunlight, causing Jake to blink in surprise at how beautiful his Charmander was. That beauty disappeared as Charmander gave an evil grin.

"I'm ready to leave as well. We're very behind and I want some action."

"You had action yesterday," Jake pointed out.

"Two days ago," Charmander pointed out with a sneer. "You were out for a day and a half, remember?"

Jake scowled at the teasing tone. "I guess you're right. I also hope I capture a new pokemon today," he said excitedly.

Charmander hissed in agreement and quickly finished off the half eaten Pidgey from the other day. Not exactly filling for either of them but they were both eager to leave. Jake put his clothes on and had a little trouble getting his shirt on since the rock on his arm was so big.

"What the heck is this thing?" Jake said out loud. He scratched at his arm, annoyed that the dry seaweed was giving him a small rash.

"Perhaps a pokemon center can remove it," Charmander offered, already walking ahead of him.

Jake jogged to catch up. "I hope so. I just don't understand how a _rock _of all things can be stuck to a persons arm.

"Who knows? Aside from that, do you even know where we are?"

"I haven't been up long enough to know," Jake said bitterly. "Maybe if we walk a bit more we'll find out."

And find out they did. Exactly thirty minutes later, Jake and Charmander were standing at the edge of a huge cliff. The cliff had to be over 500 hundred feet, making Pallet Town look incredibly small.

"I don't believe it," Jake whispered.

"So where are we?" Charmander asked, folding his arms and looking annoyed.

"Well, there's not exactly a name for this place," Jake said carefully. "Up from Pallet Town to Veridian City there is a huge cliff that's over 500 feet high. It's impossible to climb because there are no ledges, holes, anything to climb up with. The only way up is to fly up but it's very rare for an experienced trainer with a flying type that can use fly to come to Pallet Town.

The few that have come did a few tests for Professor Oak and have told him that stronger pokemon than on route 1 live up here. Also, if you were to fall, you would die since there's nothing for you to grab onto."

Charmander looked over the cliff and rolled his eyes. "No duh," he said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Jake nodded, suddenly appearing pleased with the situation. "If we continue straight on, we'll make it to the next town in only four hours instead of the usual day a half that it would take on route 1."

Charmander's smile was feral. "What a coincident."

Jake smirked. "I can't wait to catch up to that prat Shane and kick his ass into the ground."

"And I'll skin that worm of his alive," Charmander also said.

The started walking, cackling evilly along the way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finish it off with crunch!" Jake commanded.

Charmander rushed at the weak Sandshrew and bit it hard on the neck, causing it to cry out in pain. Charmander jumped away and allowed the defeated pokemon to run away.

"Great job," Jake said.

Charmander puffed up arrogantly. "I am the best, after all."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't get to confident. A buddy of mine almost got gutted for being too confident."

Charmander waved it off but Jake could tell the fire lizard would remember those words. The two had been training for a while now, having walked a little more than three hours. They hadn't stopped for lunch since they couldn't find anymore berries.

Training had been good for them both, especially since they needed to improve Charmander's attack. His special attack, which was different from normal attack, was a little low but Charmander had been growing. It was also a good way for Charmander to properly test out his egg move, crunch.

Jake had not captured any pokemon since all had either ruin away after defeated or were too weak for his tastes.

"The Sandshrew was a good battler," Charmander said thoughtfully. "That dig attack caught me by surprise, as well as that tackle and fury swipes combo."

Jake nodded in agreement. That was another thing he liked about Charmander. The fire type always went over a battle if it caught his interest so that he could learn from it.

"Yea, learning from combos like that is good. The first badge is supposed to be against rock types."

Charmander grimaced and suddenly swallowed rather loudly.

Jake looked at him strangely. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine," Charmander said, his tone telling Jake to drop it.

Jake shrugged. "I got it. Anyway, as for the rock gym, we'll just have to get you trained up some more. We have plenty of time."

Charmander growled in reply. "As soon as I learn metal claw I won't have a problem against anything."

"Except water types," Jake pointed out.

Charmander scowled up at him. "Thank you for reminding me of that," he said sarcastically.

"You know, there are things called TMs," Jake said thoughtfully.

"TM's?"

Jake nodded. "Its proper term is 'Technical Machine.' It can teach a pokemon an attack, such as swift or flamethrower."

Charmander looked intrigued. "How do you get one?"

"There are many ways," Jake said, kicking a stone they kept walking. "Some are human made, like hyper beam or flash. You can actually by them in some pokemarts. A lot are actually made by the elements themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"There are these metal disks that are literally all over the world. Unfortunately, or actually fortunately, they are so small that humans can't see them. Good thing too, especially since they are one of the scientific elements that help keep our world stable."

Charmander had nothing to say to that so he just stayed quiet.

"However," Jake continued, "when a certain element, such as electricity strikes it, there is a 1/1000 chance of it being transformed into a technical machine. The cause is because two elements are battling against each other. Not only that, but two more enter the fray. Air and dust, which I guess would count as the earth or sand, start to mold and transform the metal and electricity, thus allowing it to be tamed and remolded.

"It was discovered that those tamed machines could be given to pokemon and allow them to learn an attack either early or on e that they didn't learn on their own."

"How do you know all this?" Charmander asked, completely interested.

Jake smiled mysteriously. "Because I found one."

Charmander gapped. "Gimme!" Charmander jumped in front of Jake, reaching up like a little kid that wanted to be held.

Jake laughed and patted Charmander on the head. "Let me finish. Some TM's can only be given to some pokemon. For instance, if I had the TM shock wave, it would be useless for a rock type because it can't learn an electric attack. It's just not in its capabilities."

Charmander lowered his arms. "That makes sense," he said with a whine. "What do you have?"

Jake pulled out a blue disc and showed it to Charmander. "I found it in the snow, actually. It was one of the few vacations I had ever gone on with my… family." Jake frowned. "I was young and easily side tracked so I got lost. I was in Snow Point City in the Sinnoh region. I wasn't exactly dressed right either and almost froze to death. A Glaceon actually came to my rescue.

"It had called out to a friend, and a Magmar came to my aid." Jake paused. "Don't ask why a Magmar of all pokemon was in the middle of a blizzard but if I had to guess, I would say those two knew each other for quite a while or belonged to a trainer at one point. Anyways, since I was several miles away from the hotel we were staying at, they led me to a cave."

Jake paused to take a breath.

"I stayed there the entire night and when we exited the cave the next morning, a shiny object in the snow attracted my attention so I grabbed it. Glaceon said something to me and I just knew I should keep it." Jake grinned. "And I did. I couldn't understand her, but I also knew she told me to keep it a secret. Glaceon then escorted me back to the hotel."

Jake suddenly giggled, an innocent, childish act that caught Charmander unawares.

"I got to ride on Magmar's shoulders. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I didn't get burned… Anyway, once I got back to the hotel, Magmar put me down so I could hug him and Glaceon goodbye. Then Shane saw." Jake's voice grew bitter. "He got jealous and called our parents out. They tried to capture the two pokemon so that Shane could ride them like I did. They got away though."

"_Thank Mew for that," _Charmander thought.

Jake seemed to read Charmander's thoughts and nodded. "I'm glad they got away. If I ever saw them again, I would love to thank them.

"I'm sure you'll be able to," Charmander said a little roughly since both their attitudes had gotten a little to sappy.

Jake noticed and cleared his throat. "Anyways, the TM is called ice beam." He frowned. "They didn't even notice I was gone the entire time.

Charmander tried to change the subject and said, "An ice attack. Too bad I can't learn it. How many times can you use these TM's?"

Jake noticed the change and was grateful. "Sadly, only once. However, there are other machines that are called HM's. Their real name is hidden machine and can be used as many times as you like. They're extremely rare but have powerful attacks like surf or rock smash."

"Sounds interesting," Charmander said, now becoming bored with the subject since he couldn't use the TM.

Jake, who had also gotten over, stayed quiet as they made their way through the thick trees and bushes, carefully avoiding a glaring Aridos. Jake inwardly smiled, proud of himself for remembering so much from reading and school and being able to share his knowledge.

"Do you hear that?" Charmander asked suddenly, causing Jake to break away from his self absorbed thoughts.

"What?"

"Shh!" Charmander hissed at him. "Be quiet," he whispered. "I heard a scream."

Jake listened intently and, after almost a full three minutes, he heard it to. It sounded like a pokemon's. "Let's go," Jake said, prepared to run toward the voice.

Charmander grabbed Jake's pants and dragged him back. It wasn't that hard to hold him back since Jake still had that rock on him. "Don't be a fool," Charmander said angrily. "We don't know what's out there. The best way to settle this is a sneak attack."

Another cry of pain, drained the color from their faces. "Fine," Jake agreed. "Let's just hurry."

Charmander nodded and the two jogged silently until they were near the sound. Jake peeked over a bush and nearly gasped at what he as seeing. A man in his twenties held a whip in his hand and was whipping an Alakazam. Jake held back a growl.

Charmander bared his teeth in anger. The only reason Jake hadn't jumped out and pummeled the guy into a bloody heap was because of the uniform that he was wearing. It was black with a large, red R on the front.

"Team Rocket," Jake whispered. The group had only recently reorganized but was still a feared group. The leader was a mystery because the old one, Giovanni, was in jail.

"Who?" Charmander asked.

"A group that steals pokemon for their own uses," Jake said quietly. "They'll do anything dirty to get what they want, and not like a street fighter."

Charmander had no idea what Jake meant by that and just nodded. They both watched as the Alakazam was whipped some more. "We have to do something," Charmander hissed, longing to spew the human's guts all over the forest for the Murkrow's.

Jake eyed their surroundings and noticed something in the tree right above the rocket member and smirked. He turned back to Charmander. "Here's what we'll do…" he whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being a grunt wasn't as easy as everything thought it was. Being a grunt meant you got the worst jobs out there and if something went wrong, you got the blame. Conner Mason knew all about that sort of shit, being a grunt of Team Rocket himself.

But today was a good day. He had finally gotten the device he had ordered from some of the scientists in Team Rocket and had put it on Alakazam. While the device couldn't exactly control the pokemon, it sent out painful shocks and could control body movements until it did as it was told.

Conner scowled at the weak Alakazam and glanced at his bloody whip. The stupid thing wasn't even worth a dollar, it was so weak. If it hadn't been shocked into using it's full psychic powers he would have never gotten anywhere to day.

"Looks like you'll get off easy today," Conner sneered, staring down at the quivering pokemon. He indicated to a bag that was bulging with pokeballs. "Because you did such a good job getting those entire novice trainers pokemon, I think I'll give you a treat. How does that sound?"

Alakazam didn't make a sound.

"I'm talking to you," Conner snarled. "Answer me when I speak to you." He pulled out a square box that controlled the metal suite on Alakazam and pressed the 'zap' button, making it cry out in pain.

Conner laughed in obvious glee. Oh yes, things were going great. He had stolen a large amount of pokemon and could literally smell his upcoming promotion. That was why he was surprised when a bunch of flames shot out of nowhere and hit his arm, burning it rather badly.

Conner curse and glared at the spot where he assumed the flames had come from. "Alright, come out here!"

There was no movement, not that Conner expected any. He glared at the weak pokemon at his feat. "Get up," he commanded.

Alakazam got up weakly, panting for breath as blood dripped from its cuts. "Kazam."

"Use swift on those bushes."

Alakazam did nothing.

"Ignore me, will you?" Conner pressed the zap button again, causing Alakazam to cry out once more and even start to smoke.

Conner was so busy hurting his pokemon that he didn't notice another set of flames head at him. "Dammit!"

His hand had been burned _twice. _Whoever was out there would pay. Mocking laughter rang out through the trees. Conner watched as a kid no older than fifteen walked out of the trees. "Instead of abusing your pokemon, you should be paying attention to your surroundings."

Conner glared at the kid. "You're dead, kid."

Jake smirked. "Charmander, use ember again." Flames came at Conner again but this time he was ready and got out of the way.

"Alakazam, use psychic on these brats!" Conner roared.

Alakazam looked at the two apologetically before lifting the two into the air and slammed them against a tree.

Jake gasped as he slid down the tree. He hadn't been expecting that. He saw Charmander stand up but spit out some purple liquid that Jake would from now on just call poison since that what it obviously was.

Conner started laughing. "Well, isn't it my lucky day! A different colored Charmander and thirty other pokemon for the boss."

Jake growled at the man. "No way will you get Charmander!" He turned to Alakazam. "Alakazam, we can help you, just fight against that bastard!"

Conner laughed as the pokemon could only look on sadly. "Alakazam knows what will happen if he attacks me." He smirked as he showed Jake a button with a red X on it. "If I press this button, that suite will kill Alakazam."

"Disgusting," Charmander said savagely. He looked at Alakazam sadly. "And he's so old too, can barely battle anymore."

Jake furrowed his brow and looked at the Rocket's pokemon. It did look old, now that he thought about it. All those shocks and beatings certainly took enough out of it.

"I know this is tough, Charmander, but we have to knock it out," Jake said.

Charmander glared up at him.

"It's the only way. Don't forget the plan," Jake whispered.

"Are you two done yet?" Conner asked with a bored look. "Alakazam, use psybeam."

"Dodge it!" Jake said hurriedly, worried for his pokemon. Despite being old, this pokemon was probably at a high level. Charmander had just barely dodged as a second attack was thrown at him. "Ember it!" Jake ordered, watching the flames hit their mark.

"Hyper beam," Conner said calmly.

Jake's eyes widened. "Run for it!" he yelled. Charmander didn't need telling twice as he ran back to Jake. "Not at me!"

"Well, where do you want me to go?!" Charmander screeched at him angrily.

"Fire it!" Conner said, laughing insanely, as the powerful attack was launched at both Jake and Charmander and sent them flying.

Jake groaned, twitching slightly as he felt his aching muscles. That had really hurt. He tried to lift his head but a boot was placed on top of it, forcing his face to be in dirt.

Conner leaned down and sneered. "Did you honestly think a kid could defeat me? You got nothing on me kid." Conner peered at the kids arm. "And what's that thing on your arm, a growth?"

Jake made some muffled noises and Conner leaned closer and lifted his foot off Jake's foot. "What was that, brat?"

Jake lifted his head so that he could show the Rocket grunt his victorious grin. "Nothing, just that I wanted to—" _whack!_ Jake managed to lift his heavy arm and slam it against Conner's head and causing him to tumble backwards with a cry of pain.

"You little shit," Conner said, eyes actually watering from the pain as blood started to pour out of his wound. "I'll kill you for that." Conner reached for something in his pocket, but stopped what he was doing as he heard the little brat laugh.

Jake smirked weakly, exhausted from the weight and bruises that was on his body. "I don't think so. _Now!" _

"Wha—oof!" Conner was flattened against the ground as a large, and very angry, Aridos landed on his back, it's stinger pressed into his neck.

Jake sighed tiredly as the Rocket finally losses consciousness. He turned to Charmander and grunted in annoyance. Charmander and Alakazam were still fighting, if not halfheartedly. It was sad to say, but even though the Alakazam was old enough to retire, it could have knocked out the small lizard long before now.

"Oi! You two cut it out; we got this asshole under control." When the two turned to him Charmander came bounding up to the grunt and proceeded to kick him, much to the amusement of Jake. Alakazam, however, fell to the ground crying, thankful that he would finally get away from his abusive trainer. Jake ran over to the psychic type and brought out a potion that he had. "Here you go," Jake said softly. "You'll be ok, soon."

Alakazam looked up weakly, the suit of army incredibly heavy. "Thank you," it choked out.

Jake nodded grimly as he sprayed the last bit of his potion on Alakazam's wounds. He turned back to Charmander, who had already reduced the grunt into nothing more than a bloody pulp, much to the happiness of Aridos.

"Hey," Jake called. "Enough of that. We have to take him to the police, after all. Wouldn't do to have a dead body."

Charmander grinned sheepishly and, after one good kick, stopped. "Sorry, but this guy really pissed me off." He turned to Alakazam. "Hey, old man, you ok?"

Alakazam whacked Charmander on the head. "I'm not that old, you little runt."

"Hey!" Charmander rubbed his head, scowling at Alakazam.

Jake ignored the two and turned back to the Aridos. "Thank you, Aridos," Jake said, bowing slightly. "This man will never be able to steal your eggs now."

The Aridos made a few clipping sounds with its fangs before leaving.

Charmander gapped up at Jake. "Little sneak! You lied to that giant spider and told him this pile of shit would steal its eggs?" Jake nodded, causing Charmander to start laughing hysterically.

"Ok, that's enough," Jake said tiredly. "I have no idea how far we are from the next city and we need to get all these supplies to the police, as well as getting Alakazam to a pokemon center."

Charmander nodded, looking just a bit too guilty. "Hey, old man, how about we get that armor stuff off of you now"

"Please do not try," Alakazam said sadly. "The last pokemon that helped me was shocked and almost died, as did I."

Jake grimaced and picked up the device the rocket grunt had, but not before giving him a good kick of his own. Charmander gave him an incredulous look but Jake ignored it. "Hmm." The two pokemon looked at him, wondering if he knew how to deactivate the armor. "I don't know how this works," Jake said lamely after a full three minutes, causing the pokemon to the ground in disbelief.

Jake picked up all of the rockets supplies, which wasn't much, but still very tiring. Jake was pretty sure the adrenalin he had felt earlier was almost gone. "Do you think you can teleport us to the next city?" he asked Alakazam.

It nodded tiredly. "Only to the front gate, though. I'm ready to give at any moment."

"Just what we need," Jake said. He nodded and Alakazam used teleport, enveloping them all in a blinding light. When Jake opened his eyes, he was at the gate of Veridian City.

"Hey, you! Freeze!"

Jake turned around and grinned. "Officer, we need—whoa!" A gun in his face was not the first thing he was expecting.

"You are under arrest, Team Rocket!" Jenny shouted, producing a pair of hand cuffs.

Jake scrambled backwards. "Wait, wait! I'm not for Team Rocket, I swear."

"And how do I know you aren't lying, huh?"

"Because I wouldn't return with the unconscious form of another Rocket," Jake sneered. "Look, I really need to get Alakazam to a hospital, he's really hurt."

Both Jake and Jenny turned to the fallen Alakazam and ran to his side. "Oh, you poor thing," Jenny said, checking its pulse. "You wait here," she told Jake. She ran inside and came out a minute later with two other police.

"You two guard that man right there," Jenny said, pointing to the unconscious man. "Take him to the medical ward but keep him guarded. I need to take these three to a pokemon center."

Jake just blinked as he, Charmander and Alakazam were practically thrown onto a motorcycle. "How long will it take to get there?" Jake asked worriedly, holding onto the unconscious Alakazam.

Jenny winked at him. "With this baby, in exactly two minutes!" If the situation hadn't been so serious, Jake would have grinned at the speed they had been going. He was rather fond of being on motorcycles, having been on some before…

But this was an emergency, and grim faces were everywhere. Nurse Joy had a little screaming fit as Jenny made some skid marks on her floor. "What do you think you're doing?" Nurse Joy practically screamed. Her face suddenly softened as she saw the anxious faces.

"Joy, this a pokemon emergency. This Alakazam could die."

Nurse Joy gasped. "I need a stretcher ASAP! Now! Chansey, get the stabilizers and prepare a room."

"Nurse Joy," Jake called.

Joy turned to him with a glare. "As for you, young man, I'll deal with you later on how to treat pokemon."

Jake's face grew red with anger but wasn't allowed to say anything as Jenny said, "This kid actually saved it from Team Rocket. Don't be so quick to judge, Joy."

Nurse Joy's look turned sad. "I'm sorry, I really do let my emotions run out of control when I see an injured pokemon."

"It's ok, Nurse Joy." Jake handed her the device the rocket had been using. "This is what that jerk had been using to control Alakazam with that body armor. Please take it off."

Nurse Joy put a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "We'll do what we can."

Jake watched her disappear with a worried look. Jenny tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll need to leave for a while but I'll need you to stay here so I can get a statement from you about what happened."

Jake nodded tiredly. "Sure, I'll be here."

Jenny nodded and her face softened. "You and your Charmander should get some rest. You both look extremely tired." Jenny kneeled down to Charmander's level. "As for you, little guy, you have a beautiful color."

Charmander grinned arrogantly up at Jake who just rolled his eyes. The two made their way over to a couch and fell asleep before their heads landed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, kid, wake up."

Jake groaned and rolled over.

There was some laughter. "Kid, I need that statement now."

Jake opened his eyes and saw Jenny's face. He yawned. "How long have I slept?"

Jenny pointed to a clock that said 2:30 P.M. "Just an hour. I would have let you sleep more, but I really need a statement."

Jake blinked slowly and nodded. "Sure. See, it all started when we heard some screams…"

Jake told Officer Jenny how he and Charmander had heard the screams and enlisted the help of an Aridos. He also told what the Rocket grunt had been doing and how they planned their attack.

When he was done, Jenny gave him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't of done that. Do you realize you could have been killed?"

Jake puffed up angrily. "And leave that Alakazam to defend itself? No way."

Jenny sighed. "I know this is hard, but you really do need to think about the consequences if a situation like this ever occurred again, got it?"

Jake nodded although he knew he would still do what he did.

"Now, as for that rock on your arm and how you got onto Death Cliff is another matter we need to talk about."

"Death Cliff?" Jake asked.

"It's where you were," Jenny told him. "How on earth did you get up there?"

Jake grew a little uncomfortable. "Charmander and I were down at the beach in Pallet Town. I had fallen off a smaller cliff and Charmander jumped in to save me. We were both dragged through a rough current and shot out of a small geyser." Jake paused. "I honestly thought that the place we were at had no name."

"In all honesty it doesn't," Jenny told him. "It's just a little nickname we gave it since it really does suite it."

Jake nodded and scratched his arm. "As for the rock, I had fallen unconscious when Charmander saved me from the water. At some point in time this rock got entangled on my arm with seaweed." Jake grimaced. "It's really itchy too."

Jenny prodded the rock with her pen. "Hmm, I can't really help you with this but I'm sure Nurse Joy can help."

"Yea, I'll ask her when I find out about Alakazam."

"Well," Jenny said with a grin, "Joy just told be he's doing ok and should be fine by tomorrow."

"Really?" Jake asked excitedly. "That's great. And what about that armor? Was it destroyed?"

"The armor was sent to the Pokemon League for some detectives to look over. It's not something you need to worry about."

Jake frowned. Shouldn't he? What if there are others with that strange armor?"

Jenny gave him a strange look and Jake suddenly realized that she didn't believe the part about him falling into the ocean by accident. "On another note, the man that you helped capture was Conner Mason. He's been wanted by the police for some time now. He'll recover soon from all the damage and poison he received but will be in jail for a long time."

"That's good."

"It is," Jenny agreed. "And as for you, you are in need of a reward."

"A reward?" Jake asked uneasily. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

Jenny laughed at his face. "What, did you think you wouldn't receive a reward? There's a bounty on some Rockets and he's one of them. Now, take out your pokedex." Jake did so; unsure of what she was going to do. Jenny took out a credit card and allowed the pokedex to scan it. "There you go," Jenny said happily. "That's 8,000 poke-dollars for you."

Jake blanched. "That… that's so much!"

Jenny poked his forehead teasingly. "Don't spend it all in one place, kay? The money is yours and you can't get rid of it without spending it. Now, I suggest you have your Charmander checked up too. I have to go now."

Jake watched as Officer Jenny left, hardly believing it. He glanced at the sleeping Charmander and realized just how tired the fire type was. Jake picked Charmander up carefully, causing him to wake up.

"Where are we going?" Charmander asked.

"I'm going to have Nurse Joy look over you."

"Don't wanna," Charmander whined.

"Tough luck. After all that you've gone through, you definitely need a check up." Charmander whined some more but stayed silent as Jake drifted over to Nurse Joy who just exited the emergency room. "Nurse Joy?" Jake called.

Nurse Joy turned to him and smiled. "Oh, hello there. If you're wondering about Alakazam, he's doing just fine."

Jake smiled in relief. "Officer Jenny told me already. That's great news, but I was wondering if you could take care of Charmander here. He's been through a lot."

Nurse Joy noticed the black Charmander. "Oh! So you're Jake Reed. Professor Oak told me about you. I'm prepared to give your Charmander the treatment he needs."

Charmander growled lowly.

"Sorry, but Charmander doesn't exactly like his medicine all that much, although I don't blame him."

"Well, how about I just look him over? If nothings wrong I won't force him to take anything."

Charmander sighed in relief and hopped on the desk.

"Also, I was wondering if you could remove this rock from my arm," Jake said just a bit lamely.

Nurse Joy had apparently just noticed the rock since she gave a nervous laugh. "My goodness! I can't believe I didn't notice that. Well, let's have a look." Jake laid his arm of the front desk and allowed Nurse Joy to examine his arm. "This is strange…"

Nurse Joy pulled out some scissors and ointment. In less than a minute she got rid of all the seaweed, showing a red rash. Both winced.

"I'll give you some heal ointment after we get this thing off."

Nurse Joy continued to try and pull the rock off. She put ointment on it, pulled it with pliers; she even had Chansey help her out but to no avail. "This is harder than I thought," Joy said. She peered at the rock and noticed something they both hadn't seen. "Are those arms?"

"Excuse me?" Jake asked, completely bewildered.

"There are small, yellow legs. Hmm… do you think you could take out your pokedex?"

"Sure." Jake took it out, wondering if the Nurse had gone loopy. He pointed it at the rock on his arm and felt his eyes widen at what it started to say.

_Kabuto the prehistoric pokemon. This pokemon is both a rock and water type and is known for tricking trainers into thinking it is an ordinary rock. This pokemon was once thought extinct until several colonies were found as well as the fossil centers that bring these pokemon back to life. Kabuto weighs exactly 25 pounds are have an extremely high endurance._

Jake closed his eyes. "I've been carrying around a 25 pound rock the entire time?"

Charmander whacked Kabuto over the head a few times but got no response.

Nurse Joy checked it over. "It appears to be in a type of hibernation. Fossil centers that are led by Gary Oak have not released any but there are some out there in the wild. You are incredibly lucky."

Jake eyed the sleeping rock. Although he didn't show it, he was pretty excited. Jake loved legendary and prehistoric pokemon since he was a child. The fact that he was seeing one up close was a dream come true. The only problem was that it wasn't exactly doing anything.

"Is it dead?" Jake asked.

"Of course not!" Nurse Joy said, annoyed that he would ask such a question. "Try dropping a pokeball on it and see what happens."

Jake pulled out a pokeball and dropped it on Kabuto's head, a small bubble of excitement rising in his chest. He would actually own a prehistoric pokemon!

His thoughts were short lived as Kabuto burst out of the pokeball with a flash of bright light and was once again wrapped Jake's arm. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, well," Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "When it wakes up you can capture it. I'll just heal your Charmander now."

"Would I have enough time to walk around town?" Jake asked, still a little annoyed about the rock on his arm. "I need to get supplies and grab a bite to eat."

"Of course you do. I'll feed your pokemon so you don't need to worry about it."

"Thank you," Jake said gratefully. He turned to address Charmander. "Make sure you behave, ok?"

Charmander stuck out his tongue. "Whatever."

After watching Charmander disappear from view, Jake exited the pokemon center and lifted up his arm. "I guess you're stuck with me, Kabuto," Jake said quietly. Jake grimaced as the weight on his body made him feel unbalanced. Looking around for a store, Jake saw a pokemart and entered it.

"Hello, there," the storekeeper said. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to get some potions and antidotes. Also, would happen to have any weights?"

The storekeeper rubbed his chin. "Weights? Sorry, kid. Try the gym next door. I'll ring you up on those antidotes and potions, though."

"Wasn't the gym closed down?" Jake asked. Ever since Giovanni had been sent to prison, the gym had closed down and stayed abandoned. No one wanted to buy it but no wanted to tear it down. It was probably left as a symbol or something.

"Not the pokemon gym, kid. A human gym. You know, running stuff and muscle things. I don't know much about that stuff since I don't need it to stay in shape."

Jake looked at the storekeeper dubiously since the man had a rather large pot belly but decided to say nothing. After paying for his things, Jake immediately went over to where the gym was located. He did pause to look at the old pokemon gym. He was enthralled by it and deeply wanted to enter it.

He couldn't though. At least without attracting attention. Instead, he just entered the normal work out gym and bought some weights for his other arm that weighed exactly 25 pounds so that his body would have equal weight. He did get some strange looks as passed through town. No doubt it was because they had never seen a rock attached to a kid's arms before.

"I can't wait until you wake up," Jake said tiredly as he stared at the sleeping Kabuto. He was already tired, not being used to weights before. Jake sat down on the pavement and looked around, wondering where he should go next. He really wanted to go to the library and check out some books.

He was hoping to purchase some that could help him on his journey. Jake was also hoping he could come up with a name for Charmander since the lizard really needed one. And it couldn't be a silly little nickname like Flame or Fireball. No, it would be a real name with a real meaning.

But the library was on the other side of town.

"Why does it have to be so far?" Jake moaned. He got up from his sitting position and began to move where he at least thought was the library. What he wasn't expecting was to see a bank.

Jake frowned, wondering why his mind was suddenly telling him to go inside.

"_Let's face it," _Jake thought bitterly. _"Mom and Dad probably won't ever pay for me and someday I'll need money for when I'm older. I obviously won't get too much by only battling normal trainers. What about League's or competitions? That's another thing I'll check out in the library."_

Jake entered the bank and, after receiving some more strange looks, was finally ushered into a private office. "How may I help you?" a man asked who appeared to be in his middle thirties.

"I would like to open a bank account."

"Obviously," the man said with a slight smile. "Anything else?"

Jake shrugged. "I'm not sure. For now all I want to do is open a bank account so I can have money later on after training."

"A very smart move, young man. I've seen many pokemon trainers go broke after less than a year of training. Now, poke-dollars works the same way as regular dollars. The only difference is that poke-dollars can be transported by pokedex's. Sort of like a flashy credit card or something.

"The only way to transport your poke-dollars from your pokedex into your bank account is to actually go the bank itself. There's no need to worry about coming back to this specific bank to put in more money. There is a Persian Bank in every main town. Any questions?"

Jake shook his head. "No, sir. I just wanted to know the basics and you've pretty much told me all I need to know."

The man nodded. "Very well. Just sign this form with all your information and expect to receive a credit and debit card by carrier within the next two weeks."

Jake filled out the forms and shook hands with the man. "Thank you. As my first donation, I would like to put 8,000 poke-dollars into my account."

The man whistled. "That sure is a lot of money for such a little kid."

Jake scowled. "I'm thirteen, not eight." He let his pokedex be scanned and was almost out the door when the man said, "Did you know you have a rock on your arm?"

Jake just laughed and exited the bank, not even bothering to tell the man what was really on his arm.

The next twenty minutes passed by pretty quickly for Jake. He had bought a burger and coke and was just finishing it off as he found the library. Jake stared at the large library and Jake couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he entered the library.

Jake immediately headed toward someone who could help him. "Excuse me," Jake asked an elderly woman. "But do you know if I can buy some these books?"

"The books that are for sale are all over there," she told him. Jake saw where she was pointing at and noticed a small corner with signs on them. Jake headed over there and started reading over the titles, wondering what he should get. He still had a little over 3,000 poke-dollars, more than enough to keep him going for a while.

"The force of Legendary's," Jake read. Sounded interesting. Jake was a huge fan of the legendary's and certainly would love to read about it. Looking at another book that talked about evolution was also added. That would be extremely helpful in the future.

"Types, Might and Fight," Jake read, horribly amused by the strange title. He put that one back on the rack he saw it on and grabbed a quick book on battle tactics. Thinking he had enough Jake almost turned to leave before he saw a book title "Legends of Legends."

"_They really suck at making titles," _Jake thought. He opened the book and read through it, enthralled at what he was seeing. Strange dragon pokemon and other types that were probably only thought up in fairy tales, myths and legends were in here.

A picture as well as a description was written to each one. Jake turned the pictures until he saw a large dragon. It was red on top but had black scales on its belly, legs and most of its face. Its wings were made out of pure fire and it tail had a flame at the end. Jake started to read what it had to say.

_Tairon (Tai-Ron) is one of four dragons that were born into this world. Unlike the legendary birds that represent their element, it is believed that Tairon and his three brothers were born before them and were the ones who gave the gift of earth, wind, fire and water. There have been arguments on this case for sometime on this creature because, if it is in fact a pokemon, it has never been seen._

"Woah." Jake turned to see three other dragons. One was brown with leaf like wings and a tail that appeared to be made out of wood. One was made completely out of water and appeared to not be solid. The last one was completely white and had a see through look to it.

"This sure is interesting." Jake checked the price. "Dang, that's expensive." 120 dollars for a book was too much in his opinion. This was a child's book and, even if it was interesting, would not help him on his journey.

"At least I have a name now," Jake said happily as he purchased the other books. Mindful of Kabuto still on his arm, Jake carried the new books back to the pokemon center so that he could go over them.

"Nurse Joy?" Jake called as entered the building.

"There you are," Joy said kindly. "Your Charmander is all cleaned up and ready to go, even if we did have some problems."

"Problems?" Jake asked worriedly.

"I tried to get Charmander to take his medicine but he refused. I certainly couldn't force it down his throat and I couldn't bribe him with any amount of food either."

Jake smiled. "Charmander doesn't really like his medicine. As long as he's fine, he doesn't really need to take it, right?"

"At the moment, no," Joy said with disapproval. "However, if he gets sick, give it to him right away."

"Got it." Jake grabbed Charmander's pokeball from the desk. "Would it be ok if I saw Alakazam? I just want to make sure he's ok."

"Of course you can. Just follow me."

Jake followed Nurse Joy into a room and saw Alakazam all bandaged up but looking much better. The horrible armor that had been on him was off and most of the cuts had disappeared thanks to super potions.

Jake sat on a chair next to the bed. "You doing ok?" he asked quietly.

Alakazam opened an eye. "Yes, thanks to you. I owe you my life."

"No you don't Jake said firmly. "it was the right thing to do and nothing more. You owe me nothing."

Alakazam was silent for a moment. "I am still in your debt and I wish to repay you."

"But…"

"Please," Alakazam said, breaking off Jake. "Allow me to come with you and let me share my knowledge, if even for a little bit. I am too old to battle but I can at least teach you things."

Jake was dumbfounded. This was one crazy day. First he runs into a member of Team Rocket, finds out he has a Kabuto on his arm, and now an Alakazam wants to come with him on his first day? Well, second or third, actually. Those days still didn't count.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. "I mean, since your old and all, wouldn't you prefer to just live in peace? I will be traveling, after all."

Alakazam thought about it. "How about this. I stay with you until you reach your second badge and then you can send me off to wherever you like."

Jake grimaced at that. "It's not that I don't want you…"

"I understand," Alakazam interrupted. "I will stay with you until the second badge and that will be that."

"Fine with me. After we reach Cerulean City, I'll send you over to Professor Oaks. You two should get along just fine. He loves pokemon and would give a nice, relaxing life."

"Very well then," Alakazam said. The two shook hands. "Now, I would like some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Jake nodded and got up. "Get some rest," he said. "We'll leave when you feel better." Alakazam was already asleep when Jake left the room. "Nurse Joy? May I have a room please?"

"Of course, dear. I'll give you a key. You have room number five. Would you like to go there now?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to make some phone calls first." Jake went over to the video phones after leaving the Nurse. He would call home, even if he and his parents didn't get along. They were still his family and just maybe they would be interested in what he had to say.

Jake dialed the number and watched as a Pidgey made a "Pid Pid" for each ring.

"Hello?" a woman with dark brown hair and eyes popped on the screen.

"Hey, mom," Jake said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, Jake," she said, peering up at him. "You look absolutely exhausted. Where are you?"

"Veridian City, mom," Jake said proudly.

"Are you? Shane already passed by there. Left around noon today and is in the Veridian Forest."

Jake scowled. "I was a little… side tracked on the way here."

His mother's voice turned scolding. "Now young man, if you want to be a trainer, you have to be responsible."

"I didn't exactly have a choice at the time," Jake said carefully, trying to keep his face neutral. "But forget about that. Mom, I ran into Team Rocket today!"

Alice Reece gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She turned away from the phone. "Honey! Brandon, get down here!"

Jake could hear his dad walking down the stair in their house. He felt his chest grow warm. His parents were worried about him!

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"Jake said he saw Team Rocket today."

"Defeated them, actually." Jake really couldn't help but brag about that. It truly was an accomplishment and anything to make his parents like him was good.

His parent's weren't listening, though. "But Shane!" his mother was screaming. "Shane could get hurt out there!"

Jake's warm heart turned ice cold. "Mom? I'm sure Shane is ok…"

"Don't worry, honey," Brandon said. "I'm sure Shane is fine. "He's a tough kid. Nothing can knock him down!"

"Brandon," Alice scolded. "He's still my baby and I worry about him. Team Rocket was supposed to be nothing but a bad memory."

Jake watched helplessly as his parents continued to bicker back and forth. Finally unable to take it anymore, Jake said, "I found a Kabuto and have an Alakazam."

His parents turned to him, having forgotten about him. "Oh, Jake," Alice said with a laugh. "There's no need make up stories. It's a bad habit, especially for a trainer."

"I really do," Jake said angrily. He held up his hand. "See? It's even attached to my arm!"

His parents laughed. "That's cute, Jack," Brandon said. "Putting a rock on your arm like that, but this joke is getting old really fast and I need to go."

"It's Jake," Jake said bitterly as his father left.

"Goodbye, sweetie," his mom said. "Say hi to Shane for us if you catch up to him."

The screen went black, leaving Jake to stare at the blank screen with a look of pain on his face. Jake felt his breath quicken and he tried to get it under control. He grabbed his shoulder, as if in pain.

Charmander, as if feeling Jake's sorrow, popped out of his ball. "Chaar," Charmander growled softly, not speaking but just growling encouragingly. Jake allowed the fire type to comfort him for a while. He didn't move for a while and until he finally got himself under control he smiled at Charmander.

"Thanks, buddy. It's nothing too big, just another disappointment."

"Want me to burn them?" Charmander asked with a grin.

Jake grinned back. "No, but I just realized I'll never call home again…" He trailed off before shaking his head. "But I think I'll give Professor Oak a ring."

Jake dialed the number and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" asked an old voice, the screen still black.

"Professor?" Jake asked, unsure if it was the old man or not.

"Oh! Jake, is that you?"

Jake nodded, but quickly said, "Yea, it's me," after realizing the old professor couldn't see him yet.

The blank screen turned into Professor Oak's face. "It's good to see you, young man! I've heard you had quite the experience with Team Rocket."

"How did you know about that?" Jake asked.

"Officer Jenny gave me a ring. It's thanks to you, actually, that half the trainers who started their journey with you got their pokemon back."

Jake's jaw dropped. "That bas… er, I mean jerk stole pokemon from the novice trainers who started out with me?"

Professor Oak nodded gravely. "It's very sad. Those who had their pokemon stolen but returned all gave up."

"But that's half the group!" Jake said, completely astonished.

"Pokemon training is a serious matter," Oak said gravely. "I'm afraid to say it, but if these children could not handle it out there, they should not be going on a journey. But Team Rocket's no small problem, mind you. It wasn't that long ago that Ash had temporarily stopped them."

"You mean Ash Ketchum?" Jake asked, thinking about the pokemon master.

"That's him," Oak said with a pleased expression. "But where were we? Oh, yes. Those twenty-five people who quit weren't the only ones."

"You mean there's more?" Jake asked with a grimace.

"Another ten stopped and decided to leave a bit later. Another five were forced home by their parents."

"So that means that's only ten kids from the original group?"

"Yes. But five of those kids decided to get a transporter system so that whatever pokemon they capture outside of their original six will be sent home. Only five, including you, will send your pokemon to me. I was looking forward to seeing all the pokemon you all would send me."

Jake stared at the screen. That many people already? For the first time that day, Jake truly wondered if he was ready for a pokemon journey. Charmander seemed to read his thoughts and bit him on the arm.

"Ow!" Jake scowled at the grinning Charmander.

"On a happier note, it's good to see your Charmander looking so healthy," Professor Oak said, leaning close to the screen.

Jake grinned. "Yep, Charmander has been doing great so far. And you'll never believe this! I found a Kabuto!"

Professor Oak started to laugh. "That's a good one, Jake! I had no idea you had such a sense of humor."

"I'm not lying," Jake said angrily. He lifted his left arm in front of the screen to show the professor. "See? I really did find one."

"My word," Oak said, staring at the rock pokemon. "I'll have to contact Gary and tell him about this. My grandson," he added at seeing Jake's confused face.

"That's cool…" Jake said, suddenly not knowing what to say. He stifled a yawn but heard Oak's chuckle.

"You've had a long day, lad. I think it's best if you got a nap."

"I'm not a little kid," Jake said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine. Don't let me stop you by staying up later than you should and have a bad day at pokemon catching the next day."

Jake scowled at the professor and realized he probably would need a nap, especially if he wanted to be full of energy tomorrow. "Goodbye, professor," Jake said.

"Goodbye, Jake. Have a safe journey."

The screen went black and Jake hung up as well. "We probably should get some rest," Jake said as he stood up.

"But we don't have to tell the old man he was right," Charmander said as he led Jake into the room that they were given.

"No. Oh! Guess what I figured out today," Jake said.

"I won't guess since I have no idea," Charmander said.

"I figured out a name for you."

"A name?" Charmander asked thoughtfully.

"Yea… You're not offended if I call you Charmander or give you a new name, right?"

Charmander shrugged. "It doesn't really matter all that much to me. You mean no offense either way since pokemon are so used to being called by their breed. But for me, a name wouldn't be so bad. Some pokemon might be against it if you give a stupid nickname."

"This one isn't stupid," Jake assured him. "It's not a stupid nickname like Charm or Flame either."

"Thank Mew for that."

Jake grinned crookedly. "The name is Tairon."

"Tairon?" Charmander repeated, testing out the name.

"It's actually the name of an elemental dragon that only lives in myths so I'm not sure if it's real or not. There was a picture of it in a library book and since it was black and red, it kind of reminded me of you, especially since you'll turn into a dragon as well."

Charmander grinned. "I guess I can see where you're going," he said, staring at his black claw. "But can we shorten the name or something? I don't really like the full name. So how about Tair or something?"

"Tai actually sounds good," Jake said. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," the newly named Tai said.

"That's good. Err, there's also something else. Alakazam is coming along as well."

"That old timer?" Tai asked. "What for? He'd be better off at a retirement home."

Jake bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Alakazam said he wanted to teach me things or share his knowledge or something. Alakazam also talked like he owed me a life debt or something like that."

Tai's expression turned serious. "If the old timer was serious about that, then I suggest you let him stay and do what he wants. A pokemon who feels indebted to a human or another pokemon will stay until they've been told they repaid the debt."

"That's interesting. Well, the deal was that Alakazam would stay until we get to the town with the second badge. After that, I think I'll send him to professor Oaks so that he can live an easy life. No more battling for him."

"Sounds like we've got an interesting life ahead of us. I don't want to bring this up, but don't forget about Shane."

Jake's face turned dark. "I won't he," he said lowly. "I don't know what that bastard's problem is, but I'll get him back. It's not even like I can turn our parent's attention towards me so I don't think he's bothered by that. Whatever it is, I'll find out."

"Sounds like a plan," Tai said. "Now, I think I need my beauty sleep."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Tai."

"Don't you mean goodday? It's only five or six o'clock."

"Tai."

"Yes?"

"Shutup."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, for those of you who are wondering about the whole Kabuto thing. I believe that with Gary's research, hundreds have been bred to be released into the wild and of course some have escaped.

Remember, this is fanfiction so don't let it cloud your judgment. Alakazam also won't battle at all so don't think Jake will get any easy wins. Alakazam is just here to pay back a debt and nothing more.

So, tell me what you think!


	3. badge

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for made up characters and moves. Permission is needed if you want to copy anything from this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake yawned widely, blinking slowly as his foggy brain tried to function. When yesterday's event's swept through Jake's head, he got up with a groan and lifted his heavy arm.

"Hurry up and wake up, will you?" Jake muttered.

Glancing back at his still sleeping Charmander, Jake stripped down and entered the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping into the hot water. As the hot water rained down Jake's back, he couldn't help but feel a deep determination swell within him. Today would be a good day, he could just tell.

"I suppose I shoulder wash you," Jake mused as he scrubbed Kabuto's hard shell. "Don't need you smelling up my arm."

After washing himself, Jake exited the bathroom and dressed himself as Tai bounced up and down, eager to get going after a quick breakfast. "Hurry up, Jake," Tai urged. "I want to get to Veridian Forest soon. We need to catch up to that brother of yours and his worm."

"Don't let your hatred cloud you," Jake said wisely as he grabbed all of his belongings. "This journey is about us. But," Jake said, smiling softly, as Tai was about to protest, "if we do run into him, we can give him the beating of a life time."

"Sounds good to me," Tai said, leading Jake into Alakazam's room. "Hey, old man."

Alakazam opened an eye and whacked Tai on the head with his spoon. "Show more respect to your elders, young one."

Tai grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Didn't need to hit me."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You're too blunt, Tai."

"Tai?" Alakazam asked.

"It's my new name," Tai said smugly.

"Would you like a name?" Jake asked, unsure if this question would offend the psychic type. Tai wasn't offended but you could never be too sure.

"Thank you for the offer but no. Will we be leaving soon?"

Jake nodded. "Yea. Nurse Joy said we could leave today. Are you ready?"

Alakazam nodded. "I am. For now, I would prefer to stay in a ball, though."

"Got it." Jake smiled as he tapped Alakazam gently on the arm and watched as he disappeared with a red light. Putting the pokeball on his belt securely, Jake left the pokemon center, nodding once at Nurse Joy who smiled back.

Tai looked up at the sky. "It's a clear day," he said somewhat lamely.

Jake stared up at the cloudless sky for a moment. "I suppose so."

An awkward silence fell over the two as they made their way over to a small restaurant.

"Pancakes sound good?"

"Yes, pancakes…"

"…"

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"What are pancakes?"

Jake grinned. "Only the best breakfast food ever! C'mon!" Jake rushed off quickly, Tai following behind just as fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai rubbed his belly with a grimace. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jake glanced at Tai for only a moment. "Serves you right for eating twenty pancakes."

"But they were so good!"

"Neh, I've had better."

"Well, that was the first time I had them and I liked them."

"Still your fault you ate yourself sick." Tai pouted. Jake ignored the black Charmander and looked around before groaning. "And I think we're lost."

"Lost?" Tai repeated dumbly, looking around. "That makes things much more fun!"

Jake groaned again. "Only you," he muttered. A soft rustle brought Jake's attention to a bush. He peered through the leaves and grinned as a Poochyena jumped out and started growling at them. "Perfect! Ready, Tai?"

Tai jumped in front of Poochyena. "Ready."

"Good, now start off with a scratch attack!"

Tai rushed off at the puppy pokemon and swiped at it. Poochyena managed to dodge and landed a tackle.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

Tai smirked. "It'll take more than a simple tackle to knock me out."

Jake grinned. "Thought so. Ember!"

Tai took a deep breath and fired a massive amount of small flames, hitting the pokemon head on.

"Pooch!" Poochyena growled and launched another tackle attack.

"Dodge it," Jake ordered. "Another ember should do it."

"Char!"

Poochyena's eyes widened in shock as more flames hit it, knocking it down and out.

"Great job, Tai!" Jake cheered. "Now, to capture—huh? Where are you going?" Just as Jake grabbed a spare pokeball, the Poochyena ran away. Jake pouted. "Aw, I didn't capture it."

"Next time," Tai said with a shrug.

"I guess so."

"What's that?" Tai asked, pointing to a sign.

"Hmm?" Jake looked up at the once unnoticed sign. "Veridian Forest Bus Stop to the left. The heck? Are trainers so lazy now a day's that they need a bus to get out of a little forest?" Jake scoffed, disappointed in his fellow trainers. "Let's head north-west since north is the trail which the bus will most likely go."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, why don't you let that old timer out and enjoy the sun?"

"Good idea." Jake tossed Alakazam's pokeball into the air and watched as he appeared before him. "Alakazam, would you like to walk with us for a while?"

Alakazam stretched. "For a while, yes. These old bones are not what they used to be."

Tai scrunched up his face. "I hope I never become old," he said as they started walking.

"Time catches up to all of someday," Alakazam said sagely. "You are still young, the both of you, and have plenty of time. Make sure you just don't waste it."

Jake shook his head. "Never."

Alakazam glanced at the sign before they were out of sight and off the trail. "Not taking the trail?"

"We'll gain more experience this way," Jake explained. "There's a stinkin' bus stop for goodness sakes. This is a journey where I plan on taking the route that will teach me more than what will be faster."

"Wise words," Alakazam said deeply. "Perhaps there won't be much for me to teach you. The lizard on the other hand…" Alakazam trailed off as he and Jake watched Tai flame a couple of Weedle. "He is in much need of knowledge."

"Beedril!"

"I think you're right!" Jake yelled as several angry Beedril came out of the trees when the Weedil went down. "Run!"

"And this is where I end my short walk," Alakazam said as he used his psychic powers to return himself to the pokeball.

"Look what you did!" Jake said angrily when Tai had caught up to him.

"What did I do?" Tai demanded angrily.

"Hmm, let's see," Jake said sarcastically, "maybe you just flamed their kids into a pile of ash?"

"They were asking for it," Tai defended.

"That's not the point." Jake growled in frustration. "Oh, what are we doing?! Forget running, let's battle them!"

"But it's three on one," Tai complained.

"Didn't stop you last time," Jake said. "What, can't beat a couple of bugs?" Jake taunted.

Tai growled at Jake before turning around and flying at the surprised Beedril. "Calling me a coward are you?" Tai called. "Well, I'm no coward!" Tai launched a furious scratch attack at the middle Beedril, momentarily causing it to be paralyzed with shock at being attacked.

"Watch out for the one on the left," Jake warned, eyeing the poison pokemon as they flew closer and closer to Tai.

Tai noticed the attack coming and dodged. Jake grimaced when Tai didn't jump away quickly enough and large cut appeared on his back. Tai growled angrily. "You'll pay for that," he said angrily, and blew a mouthful of flames at the Beedril, knocking it out.

"Two more," Jake muttered. "Tai, try to get them close together and knock them both out with a big ember!"

"Working on it," Tai said, annoyed as he had to dodge four stingers. "I just need—blegh." Tai threw up some purple liquid. "Not again!"

"Beedril!" The two Beedril had taken advantage of Tai's distraction and used twin needle on him.

Tai was starting to pant, throwing up more poison. Jake eyed Tai worriedly. "Finish it with your strongest ember. Do it!"

"Chaar!" Tai's blue tail flame flicked for a moment before glowing brighter and brighter before gathering up enough energy in his mouth.

"Beed!" The Beedril's flew at Tai fast; their needle's stretched out and prepared to strike him.

Tai's eyes narrowed and blew as hard as he could, sending out as many fire balls as he could and his mark dead on, scorching the angry bug types. Tai fell into a sitting position, exhausted from overusing his fire.

"Eedril," the Beedril said weakly before flying off clumsily.

Jake sighed in relief as they left and, hopefully, never came back. Beedril certainly had temperatures. "You ok?" Jake asked as he sprayed Tai with a potion.

Tai smirked, wiping a bit of purple liquid from his mouth. "I'm ok. The stinkin' poison stuff I keep spitting out isn't as bad as before. Pretty soon, I don't think it'll be a problem."

"That's good," Jake said, grateful his Charmander wouldn't suffer from his sickness forever. Still, it was always good to be cautious. "Let's get going, I want to leave this forest and get to Pewter City. If we keep at a good pace, we should make it out of here by tomorrow morning."

"That quickly, huh?" Tai wiped off some dirt on his tail. "That's good. By the way, how's that rock on your arm doing?"

Jake glanced at the sleeping Kabuto on his arm. "Ok," he said truthfully. "He was actually forgetting about the strange pokemon every now and then. The weights weren't too bad anymore and Jake knew they would actually help him.

Tai yawned. "I think I'm ready to go inside a pokeball now. Call me out when you see a trainer or good spot for trainer."

"Will do." Jake pulled out Tai's pokeball. "Return." With Tai safely inside of his pokeball, Jake set off through the thick forest, away from the trail and the lazy trainers who took the bus.

"I wonder what kinds of pokemon are in this forest," Jake mused and took out his pokedex.

_Veridian Forest pokemon include Pidgey, Pidgeoto, Rattata, Weedil, Caterpie and their evolved forms, Poochyena, Wurmple, Pikachu and Taillow._

"Wow," Jake muttered as he closed the pokedex. "That's a lot of pokemon. Well," Jake said with grin, "I'm sure I'll capture a lot of those pokemon! My luck isn't so bad."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My luck sucks," Jake sighed as he sat under a tree as heavy rain poured down. He was cold, soaked to the bone and lost. And to make things worse, a few Murkrow landed on one of the branches above him, dumping more water on him.

"Get back here so I can break that crooked beak of yours!" Jake shouted at the laughing Murkrow as he raised a fist. They flew off and dodged the rocks Jake threw at them. Jake grumbled, cursing his bad luck.

_Perhaps I can help._

Jake whipped his head around, trying to see who had spoken. He couldn't see anyone. It was too dark and the rain was making everything fuzzy.

_Release me, and I can help._

"Alakazam?" Jake asked hesitantly.

_Who else would speak with you telepathically?_

"Good point." Jake released Alakazam quickly. "You said you could help?" Jake asked, making a face as a particularly large wet drop hit him on the nose.

Alakazam nodded and created a large, see-through shield.

"Reflect? "Jake asked, peering at the shield in wonder.

"Yes, a very useful ability," Alakazam said with no hint of smugness. "Would you like to be dry?"

"Can you make me dry?" Jake asked dubiously.

Alakazam just poked Jake's chest, focused his power, and Jake was dry.

"Cool," Jake breathed.

They were silent for a while, just observing the rain drops in quiet peace. It really was beautiful, Jake noticed as he watched from behind the shield.

"Magnificent, is it not?" Alakazam asked.

Jake grinned. "You read my mind.

"I did not; I was merely stating a fact.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it literally." Jake sighed. "Thanks for the shield."

"It was no trouble, but you should be better prepared."

"Huh?"

"You do not have anything to guard you against the rain."

Jake felt a stab of annoyance but knew Alakazam was right. "Yes, that was stupid of me to not be prepared."

"A pokemon journey is not a child's game," Alakazam said seriously.

"I know that."

"Are you sure about that?" Alakazam said just a bit too harshly. "What were you expecting when you left home? You do not even have the right supplies and you put the Charmander in danger."

"When was that?" Jake demanded.

"When you save me."

"I couldn't just leave you!"

"I know you felt that way," Alakazam said, eyeing Jake with one lazy eye. "It was both brave and stupid. "I may be old, but I am not completely weak. My old master was an adult and he had weapons, devices that could kill you in an instant. And when you first started, you put Tai in more danger than you could possibly know."

Jake gritted his teeth, angry the truth.

"You battled against three other boys who threw you into the ocean Tai was, like you, both foolish and brave enough to save you. He risked his life in that water for you. You both could have drowned."

"It wasn't my fault they threw me into the ocean!" Jake defended.

"But you still battled them." Alakazam stared up at the sky, watching the rain settle down before nothing but a light sprinkle came down. "You could have said no, walked away."

"They insulted both of us," Jake growled. "I couldn't let them get away with that."

"And why not?"

Jake blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why not ignore them?"

"I have my pride," Jake said angrily. "Tai does as well. Do you think we would just leave them be?"

"Is death worth it?"

"Of course not, but we didn't know those boys were going to do it."

"In a life's journey like this, you must always prepare for the unexpected. Do not think that just because you were blessed by Mew makes you any different."

Jake's eyes flashed. "Don't you ever say that again," Jake said dangerously. "I have _never_ thought that way and I never will."

Alakazam was silent for a moment. "Forgive me," he said at last. "That was not fair of me. I am only trying to teach you."

Jake settled down and shrugged. "It's ok. I kind of deserve this, I guess. Tai is my responsibility; I should not have been goaded into fighting like that."

Alakazam stared at Jake. "There is still defending one's honor," he admitted. "But there is also patience. Do not rush into battle without being sure of yourself."

Jake nodded, taking the psychics type words to heart. "Thanks." Jake fiddled with some grass and watched the shield melt away when the rain had stopped. "You know," Jake said, smiling a bit, "when I was little, I had the crazy thought that I would see rare and powerful pokemon everywhere. I guess all little kids think like that, though."

"What you call rare pokemon are everywhere," Alakazam said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Look at the leaves carefully."

Jake, who had no idea what Alakazam was trying to do, did as told. "They're wet," he said, not understanding.

Alakazam sighed. "Look closer."

Eyeing him strangely, Jake looked closer and realized what he wanted. "They're dry, aging, in need of water."

"That is right. Pokemon help preserve nature, something you humans need to learn to do. Pokemon who live in an area or even those who travel help nature as they go. Did you notice any rain clouds while walking?"

Jake thought about it. "There wasn't a cloud in sight today."

"Good. Now look up, right at those clouds. Remember to look closely."

Jake looked up, eyes narrowing as he made out a long creature fly through the clouds. It was hardly noticeable. In fact, he wouldn't have even seen if he hadn't been searching for something. "Is that a Dragonaire?" he asked in awe, watching the beautiful blue pokemon fly through the clouds and out of sight.

"Magnificent creature," Alakazam said with respect. "Able to manipulate the weather in any way they want. That one must have noticed the dry season in this forest. Good thing too, because the trees haven't had water in a long time."

"Wow." Jake stared up at the sky as it began to clear. "The world is a beautiful place," he said.

"It is," Alakazam agreed. "Very beautiful."

Jake smiled. "Is that what you meant by rare pokemon?" Jake asked. "We, humans I mean, just need to learn to use our eyes?"

"Not just your eyes, but your instinct. You have forgotten how to use it."

"Will you teach me?" Jake asked suddenly. "I mean, only if you want to," Jake mumbled, hoping he didn't seem disrespectful.

"I will, but you must listen carefully to my words."

"I promise," Jake said determinedly.

"Very well. We shall start off easy. Sit in a meditative stance, and breathe calmly, let the wind settle on your shoulders and let yourself be at peace…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"C'mon, Tai," Jake encouraged the next morning. "Smash that rock to bits!"

"The rock never did anything to me!" Tai joked but smashed the rock into a pile of pieces none the less.

Jake smiled warmly. "That metal claw attack is amazing. Do you think you're ready for the gym?"

"Of course I am," Tai boasted and ran at another rock, his claws turning silver, and smashing yet another rock.

"Good, because the gym is only a few minutes away from here," Jake said, happy to be out of the forest. He hadn't captured any pokemon, but he had battled many trainers. Training Tai while getting out of the forest had been tough, but well worth it when the black lizard learned metal claw.

"Hey, I see the pokemon center," Tai said, pointing at the red topped building. "Ew, another check up."

Jake smiled. "It'll be quick," he said, assuring Tai. "You haven't been sick for a while and I think you've gotten better."

"I hope so," Tai said, kicking a small pebble.

"Well, at least you haven't had to have taken any medicine lately,"

"I suppose so," Tai said with a shrug as they entered the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy?" Jake asked as he walked up to a nurse.

"How may I help you?" She smiled warmly at him and noticed Tai. "Ah, so this is the black Charmander my sister told me about. "Don't worry; I know just what to do."

"Uh, thanks," Jake said, bemused.

"Anything else?" Joy asked.

Jake handed Nurse Joy Alakazam's pokeball. "He didn't battle, but it couldn't help to have him checked out."

"I understand. My sister also told me about this Alakazam. It was very brave of you to save it."

Jake blushed. "It was nothing." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Jake sat down on a couch, waiting for his pokemon to be returned.

"You a newbie?"

"Huh?" Jake turned to see who was addressing him and saw a girl that looked no older than fifteen with a Qualiva at her side. "Yea, I am. How could you tell?"

She shrugged and smiled. "After being on a journey as long as I have, you learn some things."

"What kinds of things?" Jake asked, thinking about Alakazam's words.

The girl shrugged. "Well, you start thinking about things differently, views changes, stuff like that." She smiled. "Name's Emily, by the way."

"I'm Jake."

She grinned. "So, where you from?"

"Pallet Town," Jake said, finding it easy to talk to her. "What about you?"

"New Bark Town in the Johto area."

Jake felt his curiosity spike. "Really? Is it nice there? Have you beaten the Johto League as well?"

"Curious one, aren't you?" she said, scratching Qualiva under the chin. "Yea, been there, done that. Decided to try a harder league. Johto is a nice starting league but I needed to try something harder. A pokemon journey isn't supposed to be easy, you know?"

Jake thought about that. "Yea, I think I know what you mean. This kind of thing isn't supposed to be easy; it's supposed to teach you stuff."

"Got that right," Emily said with a laugh.

Jake looked at Qualiva, admiration in his eyes. "How come your Qualiva hasn't evolved yet? Surely it's at a strong enough level."

Emily shrugged. "Qualiva didn't want to evolve and, frankly, I don't really care. Whatever suites him."

"Qual!" Qualiva said happily, rubbing his head against Emily's hand.

She giggled. "It's all about choice for a pokemon. Not every one will want to evolve and, as the trainer, it's your job to give into those wishes."

Jake thought about those words. "Sounds intense, the journey I mean."

"It is," Emily said seriously. "But it's worth it."

"Jake Reed," Nurse Joy called. "Your pokemon are ready."

Jake got up. "That's me."

"Emily Mathews, your pokemon are ready as well."

"Same here," Emily said with a smirk. "Hey, is that Charmander your?" She stared at Tai as bounced next to Jake.

Jake smiled. "Yea, this here is Tai."

Tai waved at the Qualiva. Qauliva smiled back but went to sleep.

"Interesting," Emily said. "A black Charmander, that's impressive."

Jake shrugged. "The color comes with a price, unfortunately."

"Pokemon thieves?"

"No, and hopefully never. Tai is kind've poisoned forever. A poison sack is inside him but will get better with time."

Emily grimaced. "Well, hope he gets better. You trained him a lot in the forest, right?"

Jake nodded. "Against wild pokemon and trainers, if that's what you mean."

"Sure do, maybe he'll evolve after a gym battle. You heading there now?"

"I am," Jake said, nodding. "And you?"

Emily smirked. "Indigo Plateau. That was my final badge. Sorta went by random in Kanto. Good luck, and maybe we'll see you again."

Jake watched as Emily walked out of the pokemon center and couldn't help but realize how mature this journey would make him, just like that girl. He turned to Tai.

"What do you think? Do you think you're ready for a gym? It's different that what we've battled so far."

Tai smirked and swiped a claw through the air. "I was born ready."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Er, Tai, I've been meaning to ask. What do you think about evolution?"

"You mean when I turn into a Charmeleon?" Jake nodded. Tai sighed in thought. "Excited and nervous, if that's even possible. I can't wait to get wings, that's for sure, but I'm also a little nervous what it's going to do to my mind."

Jake closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose it would be just like growing up. Do you want to ask Alakazam?"

Tai shook his head. "No thanks. I think I would like to find out from experience."

"If that's what you want." Jake swallowed nervously. "I'm a little nervous," he admitted.

"Me too," Tai said softly. "You backing down?" Tai taunted.

"Not a chance," Jake growled good naturally. "Return." Tai was sucked up into the ball by the red light and Jake walked toward the gym which, conveniently, was right next to the pokemon center.

_It is wise to be nervous the first time._

Jake started a bit at Alakazam's psychic voice but didn't do anything.

_But don't let your nervousness overtake you. Be calm, and you should do well._

Jake smiled as he entered the gym. He was ready, and he would prove it by winning a badge.

"Who is there?"

Jake turned to the owner. "I am Jake Reed from Pallet."

A tall man with slits for eyes and brown hair stood above him with a kind smile. "And I am Brock, gym leader of Pewter City. Here for a badge?"

Jake smirked. "What else?"

Brock smirked back. "Don't get cocky, kid. How many pokemon do you have?"

Jake started, not expecting that question. "Um, two, but only one can battle. The other one is a bit old for battling."

Brock's eyebrows lifted. "Is that so? It wouldn't happen to be an Alakazam, would it?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

Brock smiled. "Nurse Joy told me that her sister told me about a boy who rescued an old Alakazam from Team Rocket. You wouldn't mind if I took a look at it after the battle, would you?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I don't have any objections."

"Good. Now, let the battle start. This will be a one on one battle with no time limit. That acceptable?"

Jake nodded. "Sounds good."

Brock's smile turned into a smirk. "Good, now go, Sudowoodo!"

Jake watched a small pokemon that looked suspiciously like a tree appear in a flash of light. "Sudo! Wood wood!"

Jake eyed it carefully. He had read about that pokemon in a book before and knew, despite its looks, it was a rock type and not a grass type. Grabbing the only available fighter he had, Jake threw out Tai.

"Char!" Tai growled, stomping his feet on the ground, excited already by the soon to be battle.

Brock's face lit up. "A beautiful Charmander. I would love to examine him closely sometime."

Tai growled angrily and shot a small flame at Brock. "Tai," Jake scolded.

Brock coughed, his face burnt a little. "No need to worry. I'm used to attacks that are aimed at my face. No worry. Now, I think it's time to battle!"

"Your right. Ok, Tai, start this off with an ember!"

Tai smirked and fired small embers at the Sudowoodo that dodged without trouble and gave a little dance. "Sudo!"

"Sudowoodo, use tackle," Brock said calmly.

"Dodge," Jake commanded. "Try another ember."

"Mand." Tai glared and shot out more embers, this time hitting its mark."

"Rock throw," Brock said.

Sudowood smiled happily as it picked up several rocks on the field and started chucking them at Tai.

"Dodge!" Jake yelled frantically as rocks poured down on Tai.

Tai managed to dodge the first two, but the third hit him in the stomach and the fourth hit him in the head. "Ow," he muttered, holding his head.

Jake gritted his teeth. Tai was a fire type and that rock throw is very powerful against Charmanders. "Metal Claw."

"I knows metal claw already?" Brock asked, clearly impressed. "Dodge it!"

"Don't let up, Tai!" Jake cheered. "Keep following it!"

"Got it!" Tai shouted back as his claw turned silver and he slashed over and over at the dodging Sudowoodo.

"Ember it since your so close!" Jake said.

"Dodge!" Brock ordered.

Sudowoodo was too close and couldn't get out of the way as the flames hit it, showing more damage than the other one had done.

"Retreat," Brock said. "Prepare to use take down when it gets near."

"I can hear you," Jake said to Brock. "We're not going to fall into your trap. Tai, ember."

"Dodge," Brock said, somewhat bored.

Jake groaned. "Try another ember."

Tai gave him an annoyed look but did as commanded.

"Dodge," Brock said again.

The two access the situation. Brock seemed in no hurry to send Sudowoodo over, but Jake needed Tai to get closer. Jake eyed the field uselessly and noticed a slight dribble of purple liquid come out of Tai's mouth. Maybe if he had Tai…

"Tai" Jake shouted. "I have an idea. Start running around Sudowoodo."

"Why?" Tai asked, glancing back at Jake.

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Tai ran around Sudowoodo, the rock type eyeing him carefully.

"Trying to make my Sudowoodo dizzy?" Brock teased. "Whatever you have planned won't work. Sudowoodo, take down!"

Jake smirked. "Roll out of the way!"

Tai jumped to the ground and managed to roll out of the way.

"Follow it and use low kick!"

This time a full smile appeared on Jake's face. "Crunch," he demanded mercilessly.

A feral smile appeared on Tai's face as he chomped down on Sudowoodo's foot, causing the rock type to scream in pain. "Slam!" Brock ordered.

"Keep holding on," Jake cheered. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

Tai gave a muffled 'Got it' as he was slammed to the ground repeatedly.

"Get it off of you!" Brock demanded. "Keep using slam. Eventually it will be too worn out to hold."

Sudowoodo kept it up but after a while its move became a bit slow and choppy.

"And that's where I make my move," Jake said. "Ember!"

"Charrrr!"

Sudowoodo cried out and began hopping on one foot, the burn on its leg too painful.

"Finish it with metal claw!" Jake said, triumph starting to rise in his chest.

"Char, cha!" Tai ran at Sudowoodo as fast at it could, his black claw turning silver once more as he rammed it into Sudowoodo's chest, knocking it out effectively. Tai stood over the fallen pokemon proudly.

Brock sighed but recalled his fallen pokemon with a warm smile on his face. "Great battle," he told Jake. "That was a good strategy, although I think your Charmander is completely wiped out."

Tai rushed to Tai's side as he collapsed, his energy completely gone. "Tai," Jake said worriedly, noticing the purple liquid.

"Come with me," Brock said, appearing behind Jake. "I'll take him to my own personal healing machine."

"Thank you," Jake said gratefully as he recalled Tai.

"Not a problem," Brock said happily. "That was quite a battle for a beginner."

Jake blushed. "It was all Tai, really."

Brock laughed. "Modest as well. A good thing for one so young. It'll help you with the lady's," Brock said, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Uh…" Jake didn't really have anything to say to that.

Brock beckoned him over. "Just hand me that Charmander of yours and I'll heal him for you."

Jake gave Brock the pokeball and gave a grateful smile. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Brock waved him off. "That is one interesting pokemon though. I run a breeding center, by the way," Brock said, noticing Jake look around the room he was in. Baby pokemon were everywhere and were tumbling all over each other.

"These are all yours?" Jake asked, watching an Igglybuff chat with a Cleffa.

"Every one of them," Brock said proudly. He himself was watching a Larvitar tackle a Growlithe. "I love pokemon and have wanted to be a breeder ever since I was a kid. These little guys go to the starter trainers in Pewter City who don't want to travel to Pallet Town. It's a bit easy for them, I suppose, but I can't take of the pokemon they capture and need to send it home or keep their pokemon in a remote area they could send it to."

"That's cool."

"Never seen a black Charmander though," Brock said, watching the pokeball light up as the healing process started. "I have a shiny Charmander myself but they're gold, not black."

Jake shifted uneasily. "Well, Tai was born in a different environment." Jake told Brock all that Tai had told him. Brock was very interested in what had happened and only interrupted when he had a question or two.

"That's amazing," Brock said when Jake finished. "That can change a lot of research. I'll need to study up on environmental births."

Jake could tell Brock was talking to himself so he didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't mind if I saw your Alakazam now, did you?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah." He released Alakazam quickly, watching Brock look him over.

"You were right when he said he was old," Brock commented, giving Alakazam a back rub.

Alakazam closed his eyes, completely content.

"Must've been one heck of a battler when he was younger, though," Brock said. "What do you do with him since he doesn't battle?"

Jake shrugged. "Alakazam said he wanted to stay with me until I reach the second badge so he can teach me some things. After that I'll send him over to Professor Oaks."

"Sounds like a good plan," Brock said, straightening up. "And as for you, I have something for you." He held out a shiny object. "Pewter City's gym badge is yours," Brock said proudly. "Keep it safe."

Jake took the object hesitantly, but only for a moment. A large smile appeared on his face. "It's really mine?"

"All yours."

Jake held it proudly. "Thank you. I… I can't believe I actually got a badge!"

"You earned it," Alakazam said, staring at the badge in Jake's hand. "You trained Tai well."

"Alakazam is right," Brock said kindly. "You earned it. Since your Charmander is healing, would you like a tour of my breeding center?"

Jake nodded excitedly. "You bet!"

"Good." Brock clapped Jake on the shoulder. "You got a big journey ahead of you, Jake. Don't get a big head because of one badge."

Jake shook his head, his eyes determined. "I won't," he promised. "I won't. I might not be completely ready for the world right now, but I know I'll have my pokemon to back me up."

"Good words," Brock. "Now, about that tour… Have you eaten yet?"

Jake shook his head, having forgotten about lunch.

Brock laughed. "Lunch it is. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I am one good cook."

Jake and Alakazam followed Brock into the kitchen, smiling as he told them stories. Jake grinned down at his badge, excitement filling him. He couldn't wait to get more. A small part of him was disappointed Tai didn't evolve but knew when the time came Tai would evolve.

Hopefully, when the time came when they both changed, they would be ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another chapter done. Verdian Forest and the first gym badge was smooshed together because I wanted them done with. Please Review!

Oh, and I have a question. There's a story I'm looking for. It's a pokemon story that I enjoyed reading but lost it. Ok, it's about Ash kidnapped by Giovanni and keeps trying to escape. Giovanni brainwashes Ash and Ash is no longer rebellious (much.)

I also know in the story Giovanni gives Ash a meowth. May and Max are in the story as well, I know that. Max gets Poochyena too. So, if anyone knows that story can you please tell me? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Tai stared at the multicolored discs longingly, saliva practically drooling down and out of his mouth. One… Two… Five… Thirteen… Twenty TM's. So many and yet so far. Tai rubbed the glass box that kept the wonderful machines away from him and gave a small whine of longing.

Jake glanced at Tai. "Don't touch those, Tai," he ordered. "Those don't belong to us, and with the way you're acting, I'm not sure I should have showed you those."

Tai gasped in horror. "Don't say that! Those machine thingies give a pokemon attacks. Attacks give power. Don't lie to me and say you don't want your pokemon powerful."

"There's a difference between being powerful and power hungry," Jake corrected, eyeing the large map in Brock's work room.

"Wise words," Alakazam said, sitting in a meditative position on the ground. Alakazam had a very serious look and aura about him. Of course it was ruined by the baby Sentret perched atop his head.

"Pshaw," Tai said, waving a claw. "I can handle the power."

"When you prove to me that you can handle it, I'll give you a TM when I get one." Jake conveniently forgot to mention that he had won a TM from Brock. Apparently with each badge a trainer got, a TM came with it. Jake had gotten Sand Tomb, but since Tai couldn't learn that move, he didn't need to know.

"So have you decided where you're heading next?" Brock asked as he walked into the room with a baby Magby in his arms and an Aipom traveling behind. He got to work on feeding the two younger pokemon as he stared at Jake, awaiting a reply.

"Yea," Jake said absently. "I'll be traveling through Mt. Moon and on to Cerulean City. The second badge is there and I need to catch up with my brother."

"You two racing to see who can get where the fastest?" Brock asked, smiling at the younger boy.

Jake shook his head. "No, I need to get him back for something."

"Did you lose your first battle to him?" Brock asked gently.

Jake once again shook his head as he studied the large map, wishing he had a map like this. His was up to date, but Brock's map showed small caves, and even where certain pokemon lived.

"No, I won, but something just sort of happened that I need to pay back."

"I see," Brock said, deciding that this wasn't really any of his business. "So what do you plan on doing with that Kabuto on your arm? Gary oak is an old friend of mine and I could give him a call."

"That's ok," Jake said, looking at Brock for the first time. "When the little guy wakes up and decides it wants to go somewhere else, then I'll let it. But if it stays, well, that's another pokemon to my team." Jake didn't need to mention that he would probably catch the little guy as soon as it woke up.

After all, finders keepers.

"I wish you good luck, then," Brock said, setting the Magby on top of the counter to give it some warm milk. "You leaving now?"

"Yep," Jake said. "Thank you for letting me stay the night, it was really generous."

"It was no problem," Brock said. "I'll see you out."

Jake smiled gratefully as he returned Tai to his pokeball. He did the same with Alakazam as soon as the baby Sentret had gotten off of his head.

"I'll say this much," Brock said just as Jake was out the door. "You'll need to capture more pokemon. In reality, all you have is that Charmander. As strong and special as it may be, you'll need more to face what's ahead."

"I know," Jake said seriously. "I don't get knocked down that easily."

"I didn't think you did," Brock said. "Before you go, do mind me asking who your brother is?"

"Shane, Shane Reed," Jake said. "Do you think you could tell me what pokemon he used?"

"Ah, that young man," Brock said, frowning just a little. "Pushed his pokemon far too hard if you ask me, but not enough for abuse. It was 2 vs. 2 with us." Noticing Jake's frown, Brock said, "The only reason it was only one pokemon with us was because all my other gym pokemon were in the pokemon center."

Jake nodded after thinking about that. A lot of beginning trainers had started, even if most quite already, but that didn't mean Brock wasn't busy.

"He used a male Nidoran against my Geodude and a Dratini against my Onix."

Jake frowned. "How did his Dratini win against Onix?"

"It used Water Pulse. And as you know, water is strong against rock."

"It didn't know that when we fought," Jake said. "And Dratini can only learn that with a TM… Dad," Jake muttered, angry that he was once again let out of something like that. Who needs it, he thought angrily. He was going to train as hard as possible and one day show Pallet Town what he was made of.

"Thanks again, Brock," Jake said. "See you around someday."

"Same to you," Brock said, waving at Jake's retreating back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mt. Moon, the oldest and largest mountain in all of Kanto. Thousands of years ago, there was a cavern deep inside Mt. Moon. Inside that cave there were thousands of crystals. All glowed an ominous pink and gray. The pokemon Lord of Mt. Moon was said to keep guard over it from greedy humans and pokemon alike. With each new passing Lord, a crystal disappears.

Long ago, when the last crystal disappeared, Mt. Moon had a huge cave in because the power of the crystals could no longer hold the bottom of the mountain up. Centuries passed and the crystals were forgotten. There wasn't much known about the crystals and what they did because no human had ever gotten a hold of one.

Now, almost five thousand years later, a new Lord of Mt. Moon guards the mountain, hoping to keep curious eyes away from the gravel and rocks that cover the entrance to the underground secret.

It was because of this legend that a lone pokemon wandered through Mt. Moon, skillfully dodging skilled trainers or beating novice trainers, and heading deeper and deeper into the mountain. He would seek out this Lord and challenge him. Not because he wanted the title of Lord, but to prove his strength and become stronger.

This small pokemon's dream to evolve and beat strong pokemon was unlimited. No matter what it took, he would get strong. With glaring white eyes, the small pokemon jumped down a series of sharp rocks and into a small cavern, hoping that this trail would lead him to his destination.

A low growl to his right alerted him that he was unwelcome here. "Larv," an angry Larvitar snarled.

The pokemon backed away, showing the rock type that he was not here to harm him. This Larvitar was not his prey. The Larvitar narrowed its eyes at him, thinking that the stranger thought he was stronger than him. Well, he would show him!

"Larvitar!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ember it again," Jake ordered to the panting Charmander.

Storing energy in its mouth, Tai unleashed a series of small embers at the young puppy pokemon that they were fighting.

"Use your own ember, Growlithe," the trainer Jake was fighting commanded.

The fire attacks hit each other, causing a small explosion of smoke. Both trainers narrowed their eyes as they tried to see through the smoke.

"Growlithe can smell you," Jake warned quietly, hoping that the enemy couldn't hear him. He doubted it, especially since Growlithe had such exceptional hearing. "Try to sneak up on it and fire another ember."

Tai didn't answer, but did go deeper into the smoke as fast as he could, knowing the smoke would soon disperse. A small yelp startled both trainers since they didn't know who it came from. Once the smoke cleared away, Tai sat on top of an unconscious Growlithe, smiling at his victory.

"Growlithe!" the trainer called out worriedly. When no response came, Jake's opponent called back the fainted pokemon. "You win," he sighed. "Our agreement was $200, right?"

"That's right."

Grumbling, the trainer typed a few things in his pokedex and the money was transported into Jake's account. Realizing just now that he should have had the other trainer and himself mark that down right away at the beginning of the battle would have been much easier and faster.

A pokedex always knows when the trainers wins or loses so that it could receive the money agreed upon. Jake had been foolish enough to not have them both register _before_ the battle. At least this kid didn't run off. Still, he would remember next time.

Calling Tai back to his side, Jake continued up Route 3 and onto Route 4, right near the entrance of Mt. Moon. Eyeing the other trainers that were setting up camp, Jake couldn't help but scoff. It was only five o'clock. Just because it would be dark soon didn't mean they couldn't continue on. Jake definitely was going through that mountain, no matter what time it was.

As Jake passed by, most of the trainers averted their eyes from him. _A bunch of wimps and sore losers are what they are, _Jake thought.

Today had been nothing but training, training and more training. Jake needed pokemon, but he also needed strong pokemon. He was no longer thinking of just Shane. No, Shane would be a little bonus. Jake knew he would be living in the wild for the rest of his life, knowing full well no welcome home would be given to him. There was also the threat of pokemon thieves and Team Rocket.

Tai would be easy pickings if he didn't toughen up. They both knew that, and so that's why they trained as hard as they did today. All twenty five trainers that were camping about were beaten by Tai. Despite the fact that most kids battled him with Sandshrew's and Pidgey's, there were still a few decent trainers with starting pokemon or Mankey's.

The pokemon center right by Mt. Moon was a life saver as well. Tai would probably have died from exhaustion without that place. Of course that didn't stop Nurse Joy from glaring at him sternly for working Tai into the ground. It wasn't her business, so why glare at him like that? Tai had agreed first handedly that he would go as far as Jake pushed him.

Their bond was growing stronger and stronger.

"Jake! Hey, Jake!"

"Huh?" Jake turned around to see who was calling his name. A girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes was running toward him. Jake eyed the strange girl, wondering what she wanted. The girl wore normal blue jeans with a white top with the Pokemon League symbol on it.

"Jake, it's good to see a familiar face around here," the girl said.

Jake looked at her, trying to remember who she was. She looked familiar… sorta.

The girl obviously noticed the look and scowled at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember me," she said, acting disappointed with a baby face.

As soon as Jake saw that pathetic baby face he cringed inwardly. "Ashley," he muttered dully.

"Now don't act all sad," Ashley admonished. "You should be happy to see an old school mate."

Tai looked at Tai, wondering who this new girl was and nudged him.

Jake ignored Tai and regarded Ashley. "And I seem to recall that all you ever did was make fun of me at school. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no," she said laughing. "And the past is past. Surely you don't hold a grudge over something as little as that? It was years ago."

Jake actually did. He had hundreds of grudges. "Well, if you don't need anything, I'll be going."

"What? Hey, wait!" Ashley called. Jake stopped walking and Ashley turned to glare at him. "You're acting very rude, you know."

"How so?" Jake asked, generally amused and curious. "We barely know each other —actually we don't know each other period. Other than bugging me, what do you really want?"

"Just to talk to someone I recognize," Ashley replied cheerfully. Her eyes landed on Tai and her smile widened. "Is this your pokemon? He's so pretty!" Ashley bent down to examine Tai.

Tai sent him a pleading look, begging Jake to get this strange girl away from him.

Jake sighed. "Yes, Tai is my starting pokemon." Deciding to try and at least be patient, Jake asked, "Where you heading?"

"Oh, just the pokemon center to stay for the night," Ashley replied absently as she continued her examination on Tai.

Finally giving into the pokemon's plea, Jake returned Tai to his pokeball. "You're not going through Mt. Moon today?" Jake asked, not really surprised. Ashley had always been somewhat of a girlie girl.

"At night time?" Ashley asked, looking horrified at the thought. "That's when all the Zubat come out. Eww!"

"You'll run into Zubat no matter what," Jake pointed out.

"Less of a chance in the morning," she said dismissively.

Jake just shrugged. "Well, I'm heading to the pokemon center first and then going in Mt. Moon."

"At night?" Ashley said disbelievingly. "Are you really sure you're going to do that?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't," Jake growled, already heading towards the center. "Bedside's less of a chance for some other trainer to follow me."

"Why would anyone follow you?" Ashley asked as she hypocritically followed him to the pokemon center.

"Trainers usually follow one another out of Mt. Moon. People sort of see this mountain as a nuisance rather than a chance to train."

"Well, it is, isn't it? The only valuable pokemon inside Mt. Moon is Cleffa and Clefairy."

"Not true," Jake countered. "There are all kinds of rock pokemon deep inside of there," Jake said, pointing at the very mountain they were talking about.

"You mean Geodude's?" Ashley asked. "No offense, but they aren't all that rare."

"Not Geodude's," Jake said, now sounding annoyed. "I've heard there are Larvitar, Aron and a few others deep inside of Mt. Moon."

"Deep inside? What, do you plan on going off the trail?"

"Well, duh!" Jake exclaimed as if was the most obvious thing.

Ashley squirmed a little. "Jake, she said softly, "are you doing this, maybe, because of your brother?"

Jake reared back as if struck. "My brother?" he repeated dangerously.

"Jake, I know that your, well, jealous of your brother. Heck, everyone knows that. Its, well, do you really want to risk your life over something as fickle as jealousy?"

"Listen to me very closely," Jake said in a deadly whisper. "I am not doing this journey because of my _brother. _And no, I am not going of the trail because of Shane. I am doing this myself for only myself and to help Tai get stronger, got it?"

Ashley nodded quickly and put her hands up in a form of surrender. "_Sorry_," she said, sounding insulted. "I just don't want to see anyone that I know die on this journey."

"You don't know me," Jake said, now tired of this conversation. "Look, can we just not talk about Shane? I'm doing this journey for me. Yea, maybe I was once jealous of him, but not anymore."

"Ok, ok," Ashley agreed.

They both entered the pokemon center quietly and handed over their pokemon and made their way over to an abandoned table. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um, did you hear about the tournament on top of Mt. Moon?" Ashley asked, hoping to make conversation.

Jake felt his curiosity shoot up a notch. "No, I didn't," he said. "I had heard rumors that there was a small village on top of Mt. moon, but wasn't sure."

"Well, it is fairly new," Ashley said, glad to be on normal speaking terms. "I heard a gym is being set up there as well."

"Wouldn't that make things a bit complicated with the league?" Jake asked. "I know all the League requires is seven badges at the moment because of Team Rockets old gym, but wouldn't that be a bit hard for some people to reach the top of Mt. Moon?"

"That's true," Ashley said thoughtfully. "The gym is supposed to be one of those hidden gyms, though. But like I said, it's only a rumor, but anything's possible. Maybe someday someone will open up the old Earth gym."

"Doubt it," Jake said.

"Do you?" Ashley countered.

Jake thought about it for a moment. "No," he said at last. Someone _would _buy it. It was just a matter of time.

"Thought so," Ashley said smugly.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what pokemon have you caught?" Ashley asked.

Jake sat back on his chair. "Well, aside from Tai, all I really have is an Alakazam." Ashley's jaw dropped. "He's too old to battle," Jake told her. "I saved him from an abusive Team Rocket member. He was actually the guy who stole most of the novice trainer's pokemon."

"That was you?" Ashley asked, sounding impressed.

Jake shrugged. "I didn't realize at the time. All I knew was that there was a pokemon being hurt by an abusive trainer. I beat him by luck, though."

"Yea, but still…"

Jake shrugged again. "Anyways, for other pokemon, I caught a Spearow earlier but gave it to some kid for the TM Swift."

"You gave away a pokemon for a TM?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"It was just a Spearow," Jake said. "It was pretty weak too. Tai knocked it to the ground with one ember attack."

Ashley still wasn't happy with that but continued questioning him. "What else?"

"Well, I managed to catch the lamest pokemon as well."

"A Magikarp?"

"No," Jake said with a laugh. "And I happen to like Magikarp. Their evolved forms are very powerful. I was actually planning on getting one as my water type but I already got one."

"Which is?" Ashley pressed.

Jake lifted his arm. Confused, Ashley stared.

"Is that a rock?"

Jake had worn a long, tan colored shirt today. It had obviously given the Kabuto some camouflage, but if people stared, they would notice a lump on his arm. Some could also assume it was a bag.

"A Kabuto," Jake said, hoping his voice didn't sound arrogant. "Got it by some freak accident. It's not technically mine, since I haven't captured it, but once it wakes up, I'll challenge it properly."

"A _Kabuto_? And it's asleep?"

"Yea, attached itself right to my arm in the ocean."

"How did you end up in the ocean?"

"None of your business."

"Jake! There's no need to be rude." Ashley scowled at the bored looking boy.

"I'm not being rude," he told her. "It really is no ones business."

"Could have said it a bit nicer," she said arrogantly.

"Maybe. Anyway, the pokemon I actually caught was a Jigglypuff."

Ashley's eyes got wide. "A… a Jigglypuff?" she repeated. She grabbed him by the shirt. "Do you have any idea how long I've been here looking for one?!"

Alarmed, Jake tried to back away. "No…"

"Two full days, Jake Reed, and you're here for what? A few hours?"

"Eight," Jake said. "I left Pewter City at 9:00 A.M."

"I'll trade you anything for it," Ashley said.

Jake smirked. "Now look who's the one saying it's ok to give away pokemon."

"Trading is different from bartering," Ashley defended.

"How so?" Jake asked. "And I'll have you know, I asked Spearow if he didn't mind before giving him away."

"Oh… Well, I didn't realize."

"I know, you didn't ask. So, for my Jigglypuff what are you offering?" Jake eyed Ashley shrewdly, doubting the girl could give him anything. Jigglyfuff were extremely rare. Lady luck had to be with you if you searched for pokemon like Jigglypuff or Clefairy, especially now a days with so many trainers.

"Hmm…" Ashley thought about it. "I have a Marshtomp, but he was my starter pokemon so you can't have her. I have a Pidgey, Butterfree, female Nidoran, Weedil, Wurmple, and Mankey, but I don't want to trade them, they're mine."

Jake rolled his eyes. "The whole point of a trade is to trade a pokemon for a pokemon. Forget about it, though. I wouldn't ask someone to trade their starter, and all you have are a bunch of common pokemon that I could capture anywhere."

"Then why don't you have them?" Ashley demanded.

"Because I probably won't train them," Jake supplied. "I'll capture quite a bit of pokemon, yes, but I plan on making a team with the strongest I get, not just the first five I capture. Some I'll capture and just send to Professor Oak to retrieve later in the future for another league or something, but if they're something I know I'll never train, why bother?"

"Every pokemon can be strong," Ashley said, daring him to disagree.

"Yes," Jake said, "but you're missing the point. _I _won't train them, so why take their freedom? It's stupid."

"Maybe, but if you train them, they'll evolve and become strong. Primape's are hard to defeat, you know."

"I do know," Jake said. "But to be fair to the common pokemon, I'll probably capture a Pidgey once I reach Cerulean."

"Why after Mt. Moon?" Ashley asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A cave is no place for a bird." That's all Jake would say so Ashley let it slide.

"So about that Jigglypuff…"

"I don't want it, but I'm not willing to give it away for free."

"That's rather cruel, Jake."

"That's life," Jake countered.

"But Jigglypuff are so cute."

"I don't do cute."

"Tai is cute."

"Tai is tough. And he'll evolve soon. Have you ever seen a Charmeleon? Ferocious devils."

"Maybe…" Ashley sighed. "What do want for it?"

Jake tapped his chin in thought. "I would really like a dark type…"

"Do you know how rare those are!?" Ashley snapped. "Be reasonable."

"I am," Jake said. "Jigglypuff are very rare, and they sell for high prices."

"You wouldn't dare sell a pokemon to the bargaining market," Ashley said. "Those are cruel, and I know you aren't cruel."

"Once again — you don't know me." Jake sighed. "But you're right, I can't stand bargain markets. Those are only for trainers who aren't real trainers, preferring to buy instead of capture. Weaklings," he muttered angrily, thinking of Shane.

Ashley stared at Jake strangely. "You're very strange."

"What?" Jake asked, jerked out of his thoughts.

Ashley shrugged. "You're just different." Seeing his confused look, she elaborated. "It's the good kind. It just means you're unique… different."

"Thanks… I think."

Silence surrounded them once more.

"What would you do with a Jigglypuff anyway?" Jake asked. "They aren't that good at fighting."

"They have amazing defense," Ashley defended. "And, properly trained, they are quite strong."

"Not the one I captured," Jake muttered.

Ashley glared. "That's because you need to train it first, but all you want are mean looking pokemon."

"Not really," Jake said. "I just want to build a good team. What happens will happen."

"Jake Reed," Nurse Joy called.

Stretching, Jake walked over to the front desk and grabbed his three pokemon. Heading towards the door, he heard Ashley call out to him.

"You really going to be alright?"

"In the cave?" Jake asked. "I'll be fine. I have at least a dozen potions and a few antidotes."

"Just… just be careful, kay?" Ashley said.

Jake smiled. "I'll be fine." He hesitated for a moment. "Why are you being so nice anyways?"

"New start, new beginning," Ashley said with a shrug.

"I suppose."

Ashley smiled back and turned away, planning on retiring to one of the trainer rooms early but Jake's voice made her stop. "Catch!"

Ashley nearly screamed when a pokeball came flying at her. It was only thanks to years of softball that she caught it before she was smacked in the nose. "You idiot, that could have hit me!" she said angrily. Anger and shock suddenly came to realization as she looked at the pokeball in her hand.

"Is this…?"

"Keep it," Jake shrugged. "I know you'll pay me back someday."

Ashley felt her eyebrows rise in disbelief. "What makes you so sure? You don't know me," she mocked, but Jake only laughed.

"See you at the competition… By the way, when is it?"

Ashley couldn't help but snort. "In two weeks, plenty of time to get to Cerulean and get a badge. Not like you have a choice anyways."

"Why's that?" Jake asked.

"Rules say you need at least two badges and four able body pokemon."

Jake swore under his breath. He only had one pokemon. Maybe he shouldn't have given away the two he had captured earlier… Nah.

"Thanks," Jake said. "See ya, and take good care of that pink thing for me."

"Will do," Ashley said gratefully, waving to Jake as he walked out of the pokemon center and towards the opening of Mt. Moon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Larvitar groaned as he was slammed into a large boulder. The mysterious pokemon stood over the Larvitar's fallen form. It frowned, disappointed in the battle. It had been too short for his tastes, and that usually wasn't a good thing.

"I'll get you for that," Larvitar vowed angrily, face still in the dirt.

"It's your own fault. I offered no harm and you attacked me without thought. It was foolish of you to challenge a stronger pokemon."

"Shut up," Larvitar growled, standing up again. Eyes glowing with pure anger, Larvitar rushed at the enemy pokemon, screaming its battle cry as it attacked with its Thrash attack.

Its opponent looked at Larvitar with a new interest. Maybe things would get interesting…

"Vitar!" Larvitar screamed, resulting in several echoes that probably alerted another enemy. "Take this!"

The pokemon grunted as he was thrown backwards but still managed to plant his feet against the wall and leap back at the angry Larvitar, shooting embers as he did. "Not bad," he said with a dangerous grin. "But now you've got me excited…"

This time the mysterious pokemon's eyes glowed, but it was power, not anger. Larvitar prepared itself for what was coming. His shoulders were tense and his breathing was ragged. This battle had been too much for him.

With a devilish grin, the pokemon released blue fire at the shocked Larvitar, sending it flying and completely out cold. Staring down at the fallen pokemon, the mysterious stranger left it to its fate. Who knew? Maybe they would meet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tai, give me some light," Jake said, peering at a smooth rock.

During the day time, light often broke through cracks or holes in the cave, thus giving trainers the 'trail.' The trail was actually lined up with rope, preventing trainers from getting lost. As stupid as that was to Jake, it had saved many lives. There had been tales of trainers getting lost and running out of food, angering a strong pokemon, or something of the sort and meeting their end.

To prevent deaths, the 'trail' had been made. Jake doubted the rope had some type of security device on them, but one could never be too carefully. He had carefully weaved through the many ropes and was now officially lost. It didn't bother him, though. Alakazam could just teleport him out.

But being lost wasn't always good. He would need to move a secure way so he didn't end up going in circles. Sadly, that seemed what he had been doing. He had entered the cave three hours ago and had yet to get a good setting or even rn into a pokemon other than Geodude and Zubat.

"You see something?" Tai asked, lifting his tail over the area Jake was looking at.

"I'm not sure," Jake said, picking up the shiny rock in his hands. "I have no idea what this is, but I think I'll keep it."

"But it's a rock," Tai pointed out.

"Could sell for something," Jake replied reasonably.

"Good point." Tai yawned and stretched. "So where to now?"

"Keep going straight."

"There are two tunnels a bit farther up," Tai said, glancing up at his trainer.

Jake was glad Tai had his tail flame; otherwise the black lizard would have been completely invisible in the darkness. "Is there? Good thing you can see so well."

"Sure is a good thing," Tai said arrogantly.

Jake rolled his eyes and kept walking. When ten minutes passed in silence, Jake decided to say something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Tai, you remember when we were talking about evolving?" Jake asked carefully.

Tai glanced up at Jake for a moment before looking at a black claw. "Yea… Why do you think I haven't evolved yet? I know I should be at a high enough level by now."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Hang on a sec." He pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Tai. "Let's see… Move sets, height… here it is! Ok, you are level 21," Jake said.

"Am I?" Tai said, puffing out his chest for a moment before deflating. "But I haven't evolved yet."

Jake felt a bit guilty about making Tai feel so bad. "Cheer up, Tai; I'm sure it's just a matter of time. Remember, you're an odd one so maybe you'll evolve in a weird way."

Tai frowned but nodded anyways. "Hopefully. I hope I don't stay a Charmander forever."

"You won't," Jake said.

"Can you prove it?"

Jake couldn't say anything to that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An eight foot opening stood before the strange pokemon as he regarded the entrance. Large, purple crystals stood to each side of the entrance. They glowed faintly with some unknown power. The pokemon sniffed the air quietly, sensing his opponent approaching.

"Ye who dare to enter here shall be forced to do battle with me," said a large and clearly ancient Golem. Its voice was slightly high, telling others that is was female. "I will show no mercy, little Bagon."

The mysterious pokemon, now known as a Bagon, smirked and readied himself. "I have been looking forward to this fight for a long time. I wish to become stronger throughout my travels, and they have led me here."

"What makes you so different from the others?" Golem questioned. "What makes you _think _you're any better than the others who have challenged me?"

Bagon was silent for a moment. "I cannot answer that," he said finally. "But I can say that I am different through choices. I am my own being, no matter what other Bagon may look like me or some other pokemon may dream. I am me, and that is my choice."

"Wisely said," Golem said gravely. "Now, we shall do battle!"

And with that, they charged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael Kane groaned softly to his partner as he carried a heavy load of mechanical parts. "Must the boss push us so hard?" he muttered.

"Hush, Michael," Jeff Corner admonished. "Do you want the boss to give us a lower job than those grunts?" Jeff beckoned to the men and woman in the dark suites with a large R on the front as they pushed rocks away and stamped on the ground to make it flat.

"Guess not," Michael said with a shrug. "Still, we've been here for a whole month and nothing to show for it. How does the boss even know this underground fairy tail even exists?"

"Beats me, but I only follow orders, not give them."

"That's not a good reason," Michael grumbled. "Man, I want a real job, like stealing some kids' pokemon and getting a good spot with the boss."

"Keep dreaming, mate," Jeff said with a laugh.

"You two!" a voice snapped, causing the two to gulp.

"Yes, ma'am?" they asked at the same time, watching as their boss, Katherine Lark, walked toward them with a haughty expression.

Katherine Lark had blue hair brought up into a high ponytail with black clothes. Her face was always set with a smirk or a glare. Although she sometimes didn't look like it, but she was a wicked good battler. Her Haunter, Vulpix and Bayleef were sure to teach any pokemon that defied them a lesson.

"I have a new job for you," she said coldly. "Our monitors have picked up a trainer wandering the cave rather close to our camp. Make sure he doesn't find us." She gestured to the large drill that many were working on. "No one can know about our plans. Find him, drive him out and make sure you take his pokemon."

"Yes, ma'am," they exclaimed excitedly. Apparently, dreams did come true.

"Dismissed then," Katherine said impatiently.

"I guess that was our promotion," Michael said, fingering a pokeball excitedly.

"I suppose so," Jeff said, his face completely eager. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You fight well, young one," Golem said.

Bagon was already panting but his adrenaline was still going and he was grinning. "Thank you. You're not too bad for an ancient pokemon, either."

Golem chuckled. "Golem can live for thousands of years, little one."

"But can they still retain their strength?" Bagon asked, eyeing the battlefield to see if he could find an advantage.

"No," Golem said with a sad smile. Suddenly, she turned around, shocking Bagon because opponents never turn their backs. What Bagon saw caused him to gasp. "We fall apart."

Bagon didn't say anything as Golem turned around.

"Three thousand years of guarding this cave and nothing to show for it," Golem continued sadly. "Nothing except for this ever increasing hole and nothing really to guard. The crystals were smashed five generations before me."

"Then why do you still continue to guard this cave?" Bagon asked shrewdly.

This time Golem smirked. "Someone has to." And with that, Golem unleashed an Earthquake, but Bagon was already in the air, ready to bash her in the face with his hard skull.

Golem sneered as Bagon approached. "Not enough, little one."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is it. In all honesty I'll sadly say I'm done with this story. It started off as a brief idea and with school and all… Well, who knows?


End file.
